Indelible Lapse
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Ryan doesn't turn up for work and the team start to suspect that something isn't right. Can the team figure it out and more importantly; can they find him alive and well? Warning: Lemon scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Indelible Lapse**

**Chapter 1**

A warm Thursday morning drifted around and both Horatio and Zoë had just pulled up for work. It wasn't long before Eric and Walter arrived and found Zoë in the break room having a cup of tea. They sat down with her and engaged in a conversation, bringing a smile to each of their faces. Their shift had started 45 minutes ago but no-one had seen Ryan.

"Where is Ryan?" Zoë questioned, looking to Eric then glanced down at her phone to see the 3 messages she'd sent him, but no response had been sent back, which was very unusual.

"I'm not sure, probably nursing a hangover if he's this late though." Eric replied with a smile.

"Ryan doesn't get hangovers…" Zoë replied back.

"Maybe he drank so much that he did get a hangover?" Eric questioned.

"I suppose." Zoë said, not sounding convinced.

Horatio walked in to notify them of a case they were being called out on. They all got up and walked out.

"Horatio, could I ride with you, please?" Zoë questioned.

"Of course" he said with a small smile, a little concerned. Eric and Walter walked out first and Horatio placed his hand on her lower back as they walked out.

"Is everything okay?" He asked quietly. She gave him a small smile and a nod, but was beginning to get quite stressed as Ryan hadn't turned up for work. They jumped into the hummer and put their seatbelts on.

"Where's Mr Wolfe?" Horatio questioned, realising that he wasn't there. Zoë shrugged her shoulders.

"I've not seen him this morning." She said softly and Horatio looked round to her.

"Is that why you're riding with me?" He questioned softly.

"Does there have to be a reason to ride with you?" She asked softly, looking round to him.

"Not at all" Horatio said softly with a smile, but he knew that it was the reason and he was grateful that she'd been sensible and chosen to ride with him. He could see that she was a little stressed.

"He's probably just running late, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she gave him a quick nod as she looked back out of the side window.

"You're always telling me not to worry… there's no need to worry, sweetheart." He said softly as he placed his hand on her leg. She looked round to him and then pulled her phone out and dialled for him.

"If he's running late, he'll answer his phone." Zoë said softly and Horatio gave her a nod and then placed his hand back on the wheel. Zoë waited for the ringing tone to stop ringing before hanging up before the voicemail message sounded.

"He's not answering." She said softly.

"He could be driving, or his phone could be on silent." Horatio said softly.

"If he was driving, he would have answered on the speakers. He has it on vibrate if it's not on loud." Zoë said softly as she dialled for him again.

"Still no answer" she said looking over to him.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, he probably overslept." Horatio said, trying to reassure her but he knew it wasn't working.

"Eric and Walter don't seem bothered either." She mumbled as she looked at him.

"Well then, there should be no reason for you to worry, he'll probably stumble out of his car at the scene and apologise for oversleeping." Horatio said softly. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully" she said softly as she looked out of the side window.

They arrived at the scene and got on with the job in hand and eventually got back to the lab to begin looking at the evidence. They found the evidence led them to a man, but Zoë sent out Eric and Walter to get him as she could no longer focus on much. She walked over to Horatio's office and walked in. He looked up and saw her rather stressed, partially from her body language, but mainly because she didn't knock. She sat down in the seat in front of him and ran a hand through her hair.

"He's still not answering his phone." She mumbled as she brought her other hand up and rubbed her face.

"Take a deep breath sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he put his pen down and then got up. He walked around the desk and sat in the other seat and pulled it closer.

"I need you to relax sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he placed his hands on her knees.

"I can't, Ryan's not here and he's not answering his phone. What if something has happened?" She asked him as she dropped her hands from her face.

"That's unlikely sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she looked at him.

"Really? Because the unlikely seems to favour us." She said looking up at him. Horatio exhaled and sat forwards on the seat and took her hands in his.

"Sweetheart, you're going to make yourself ill if you worry about him this much." Horatio said softly.

"I can't help it, what if he fell down his stairs and is lying unconscious in a pool of blood? What if he crashed his car? What if–"

"Zoë, don't think like that beautiful, look, we'll go over to his after work if it'll make you feel better, he's probably in bed nursing a hangover." Horatio said softly.

"He would have rung in, or at least texted me!" She panicked and Horatio could feel her hands beginning to tremble.

"Beautiful, calm down please. You always think of the worst situations, please just try and calm down or I'm going to have to take you home." Horatio said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"You're worrying yourself too much." Horatio said softly and she knew he was right.

"I know I am, but I can't stop myself!" She said loudly as her jaw tightened, he could see her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Take a deep breath, come on, with me." Horatio said softly as he took a deep breath with her and then exhaled with her. He did it a few times with her and held her hands. He saw her relaxing a little.

"Alright?" Horatio asked softly as he rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. She gave him a small, quick nod and then tightened her grip on Horatio's hands.

"We've only got an hour and a half left of shift, do you think you're able to concentrate?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said softly as she gave him a small smile.

"Okay sweetheart, just try and keep yourself calm. I'm sure he's fine." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Thank you, Horatio." She said softly and he gave her a smile. They stood and she put her arms around him. Horatio embraced her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"If you're feeling too stressed, let me know and we can go home." He said softly.

"Thank you" she said back as she pulled from the hug and then placed a kiss on his lips. She gave him a small smile and then turned around. He watched her walk out and then looked down at the floor after she closed the door. '_Why has Mr Wolfe not called?'_ Horatio thought to himself. '_At least I managed to keep her from getting too worked up.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he walked back around his desk and sat down. Zoë got on with work in the lab and then watched Walter and Eric walk the suspect over to the interrogation room. She looked back down at what she was doing and concentrated on that. She looked up again when she heard the suspect shouting. He was being walked out by some officers, she then glanced at her watch and realised that her shift was over. She then saw Horatio making his way over to her.

"Everything okay?" Horatio questioned softly.

"Yeah" she said softly as she put the evidence away and then snapped her gloves off. She threw them in the bin and then turned to walk over to her jacket that was hanging up. Horatio gave her a smile as she walked towards her jacket and then saw her disappear down behind the desk as she fell.

"Zoë!" Horatio raised his voice as he rushed around the desk and saw her on the floor, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see the box there. One of the boys must have put it here." She chuckled as she sat up and began to laugh a little more. Horatio couldn't help but smile a little as he helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly once he brushed her down as she brushed herself down.

"Yeah, I'll be having words with them." She chuckled as she picked the box up and placed it on the desk. Horatio gave her a smile as she took her lab coat off and pulled her jacket on.

"Ryan's?" She asked softly as she pulled her hair out of the back of her jacket and Horatio gave her a small nod. They walked out after Zoë had picked up her handbag and drove over to Ryan's. She knocked on his door and waited for his response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She got no answer and she turned to Horatio and he could see the fear and concern covering her face.

"He might be out, he could be at someone's house?" Horatio asked softly and Zoë exhaled and looked back to the door.

"Come on sweetheart, maybe he wants some space?" Horatio asked and she looked up at him.

"Why would he need space?" Zoë questioned as she walked back down the path with Horatio as he placed his hand on her back.

"Well, he could have a family situation, you never know." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked down and nodded.

"Surely he would have called though?" She asked softly.

"It may not be very high on his priorities." Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod. She climbed back into the car with Horatio as Horatio began to doubt himself but kept positive for Zoë's sake. He pulled away and then parked on their drive and climbed out. They walked into the house and placed their keys on the side.

"I'm going to go for a jog" Zoë said softly.

"I'll join, I need to get back into my jogging anyway." Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile. '_There's no way I'm letting her jog on her own, she could blackout.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he followed her upstairs. They changed and then headed out the back gate after Horatio reminded her to take her inhaler. They began to jog up the beach but Zoë was quickly making headway and Horatio saw her running off, he tried his best to keep up with her but she was too fast. She glanced round, thinking Horatio was just behind her but saw him 50 yards away down the beach. She turned and began to run back to him and then turned again once she reached him.

"You're going to have to come out more often if you can't keep up." Zoë grinned at him.

"I think I'd have a heart attack if I kept up with you and went out more often." Horatio grinned back at her.

"You're not the one with a pacemaker." She grinned back and then heard him exhale a small chuckle. She slowed for him until they got 20 minutes up the beach.

"You go ahead." Horatio said softly, he knew she was itching to burn off her stress and let her go while he continued to jog leisurely up the beach. 10 minutes later he saw her making her way back. She reached him and he turned around.

"I'll race you back." She grinned at him and he gave her a smile.

"We both know who'll win." Horatio said softly.

"Slow and steady wins the race. Have you ever heard of the turtle and the hare? You have a chance." She grinned, wanting a competition.

"Okay, fine." Horatio grinned at her, seeing her being playful.

"Go." She said as she instantly began to turn up the heat. Horatio chuckled to himself when he saw her running off, further and further. He eventually saw her beginning to slow down and he began to pick up his pace. '_Next time I'm using the treadmill… I can't believe how unfit I am now, I need to get my morning run back into gear.'_ He thought to himself, feeling exhausted. '_I'm going to suffer tomorrow…'_ He thought to himself, feeling the burn in his thighs and calves. He was gaining on her. She glanced round and saw Horatio getting closer and then turned up the heat again, Horatio sighed when he saw her running strongly again, but continued to keep with the quicker pace. He enjoyed watching her run from behind, so he wasn't complaining. She disappeared into the distance and she eventually blended in with the background.

Horatio got home and closed the back door and leant over, placing his hands on his thighs, catching his breath. He eventually straightened out and walked through into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and downed it. He put the glass in the dishwasher and then strolled upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and pulled his t-shirt off and threw it in the washing bin. He noticed that Zoë's clothes weren't in there so he walked out and down to the main bathroom to see if she was taking a bath but she wasn't in there. He turned when he heard some noises coming from the end bedroom. He strolled down and stood at the door when he saw Zoë with her ear-phones in, punching and kicking the punch bag. He leant against the door frame and crossed his arms and watched her.

'_Wow' _he thought to himself as he admired her slender body in her tight thermal running gear punching and kicking the bag. '_I certainly wouldn't like to fight against her, I can't believe she's so strong, she's so small. Where does she get her energy?'_ Horatio thought to himself. He watched her wipe her brow as she stepped back and readied herself for one mighty kick to the bag. The base of her foot and heel made contact with the bag and Horatio felt the vibration through the wall he was leaning against. He then watched her steady the bag and take the thin gloves off. She threw them onto the windowsill and then turn. Her eyes widened when she saw Horatio standing there, watching her with a smile.

"How long have you been there for?" She asked as she lifted the bag off the hook and threw it into the corner. She then took her earphones out and gave him a smile.

"A few minutes" Horatio said with a smile as she walked towards him.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be longer." She said softly and then walked passed him, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't apologise sweetheart, you can do what you want. I'm just a little stunned at how strong you are." Horatio said softly as he followed her down the hall.

"I thought you knew I was a bit stronger than I look?" She asked with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, but… I felt the wall vibrate when you kicked that bag…" Horatio said softly.

"That's not hard to do." She grinned at him as she pulled her top off and threw it in the washing.

"Can you fight?" Zoë questioned.

"Erm… no." Horatio said softly with a shy smile.

"I can give you a few lessons, it could be romantic… me, teaching you how to fight." She grinned.

"Perhaps sometime" Horatio said softly and she gave him a smile then took her leggings off. Horatio looked back up at her as she turned around and placed her hands on her hips, he could see the definition of her muscles and her perfect figure.

"Shower?" She asked and he nodded at her, silent.

"Come on then, get undressed." She grinned and he quickly stripped off and made his way through to the en-suite after her.

They both walked out of the bathroom in their underwear and Zoë picked up one of Horatio's shirts and buttoned it up and then pulled on some joggers while Horatio pulled on a t-shirt and joggers. He walked around the bed and tied Zoë's joggers up for her, they then went downstairs and Horatio put some dinner on while Zoë tidied the living room and put some washing on. After she had finished, she walked into the kitchen and sat at the island table after getting them both a glass of water. Horatio turned around with two plates of pasta and salad.

They tidied after eating and sat on the sofa. Zoë pulled her phone out and rang for Ryan again, but didn't get any response from him. She moved closer to Horatio, needing some comfort as her mind began to wander to horrible places. Horatio put his arms around her and then kissed her forehead. She then placed a kiss on his lips and put her head on his shoulder. He pulled the side of her shirt up and began to run his fingers over her side and he felt her relax a little.

"What if something bad has happened to Ryan?" Zoë questioned.

"Don't think of things like that, it's unlikely." Horatio said softly.

"What if he's lying in a ditch somewhere? What if he's seriously hurt? What if some criminal has got their hands on him?!" Zoë questioned as she tensed again and looked up at him.

"Zoë, don't think things like that. If someone had indeed had him, don't you think there would be some reason? If it was the case it would more than likely be an attack on the team, mainly aimed at me and they would have contacted us. Just don't worry, he's fine." Horatio said softly, but doubted himself more and more. Zoë exhaled and swallowed as she put her head back down onto his shoulder.

"Can we have an early night?" Zoë asked softly as she placed her hand innocently on his thigh.

"Of course" Horatio replied softly as he placed his hand over hers.

They weren't long to bed after and both fell asleep, with Zoë laying almost on Horatio as she felt the need to be close to him.

They woke the next morning, still in each other's arms. Zoë quickly picked up her phone hoping that Ryan had texted or called. There was nothing so she quickly rang him, when he didn't answer she threw the phone to the end of the bed.

"Sweetheart, he wouldn't answer at this time of the morning anyway, I don't think he's ever seen this time of the morning." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked over to him and gave him a smile, amused. They both got up and got ready and headed off to work. She sat in Horatio's office with him, discussing a case, Horatio wanted to keep her mind off Ryan and on something else. She glanced down at her watch and then looked back up at Horatio.

"I'm going to see if Ryan is in." She said as she got up. Horatio gave her a nod and gave her a quick kiss as she leant over the desk. She then quickly walked out, hoping that Ryan would be sat in the break room. She walked in and saw Eric and Walter casually talking.

"Is Ryan in?" She asked immediately.

"I've not seen him, but then again, shift has only just started." Eric said softly, both he and Walter were beginning to think that something was up. Zoë gave them a slow nod and then turned around and walked out.

"Why is she this worried?" Walter asked softly.

"Because it's in her nature" Eric sighed softly, feeling bad for her as he could see that she was worried sick.

She walked back into Horatio's office and sat down.

"He's still not in." Zoë said as she pulled her phone out. She brought it up to her ear after she dialled for him and Horatio looked at her, giving her a caring facial expression.

"He's not answering; can we put out a missing persons post, please?" Zoë questioned and Horatio exhaled.

"Shift has only just started, I'll put out a post if he isn't here within 20 minutes." Horatio said softly and Zoë gave him a nod.

"Come here" Horatio said softly and she stood and walked around to him as he swivelled on the chair. He pulled her down onto his lap and put his arms around her as he rubbed her back. She put her forehead to his and closed her eyes. She placed a light kiss on his lips and he returned it.

She placed her hand around the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she parted her lips. He knew she needed some comfort so followed her lead.

"This can't go too far." Horatio said quietly as he broke the kiss briefly.

"I know, I just want to kiss you." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then kissed her again. They broke from kissing a couple of minutes later and Zoë gave Horatio a small, natural smile and he knew that she felt a little better.

"I should probably get on with something." She said as she looked down at his top button.

"As should I" Horatio said smoothly. She gave him one last kiss and then got up off his lap.

"Promise me that you'll put out a missing persons post?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"I promise" Horatio said softly as he picked up her hand and kissed the back of her hand as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Thank you" she said with a smile, she gave him another kiss and then walked out to meet with Eric and Walter. They could both see that she was more at ease. It wasn't long before Horatio was up and telling them that there was a call out. Zoë rode with Horatio to the scene.

"Have you put out a missing persons post?" Zoë asked as she looked round to him.

"Yes, I have, we're on the lookout for him now." Horatio said as he glanced round to her.

"Thank you, we should have put the post out yesterday." She mumbled as she looked out of the front windscreen.

"You know there has to be a certain amount of time gone before we can do that." Horatio said softly.

"I know… but we should have done something." She said quietly.

"We did all we could yesterday, beautiful." Horatio said softly as he concentrated on the road but took his hand off the wheel and placed it on her leg.

"Eric and Walter are also concerned now." She mumbled as she looked down at his hand and placed hers over his. Horatio glanced over at her and then back to the road.

"Don't worry, we have people out looking for him." Horatio said softly.

"What if we were too late? What if he's dead?" Zoë questioned, frantically.

"Zoë, don't think like that. He's not dead, don't think of things like that." Horatio said as he looked around to her and gave her leg a loose squeeze.

"How do you know that?" Zoë questioned, looking round to him with tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Zoë, don't think so negatively, we'll find him. He won't be dead." Horatio said softly and reassuringly. They arrived at the scene after Horatio continued to try and reassure her.

They walked into the motel room and were directed into the bathroom where the bathtub was full of water with a man lying in the bath, face down. Zoë swallowed as her eyes widened, fearing it was Ryan.

Horatio saw her thinking as her face drained of the colour. Her mouth dropped open just as Alexx walked in and knelt by the bath. Zoë continued to stare at the body, studying the figure and the hairline. '_Is it Ryan? It's his body shape, his hairline and his hair colour. It can't be, can it?'_ She thought to herself.

"Zoë, I need you to process the room with Eric and Walter." Horatio said softly. '_This could be Ryan, she can't be here, just in case. Surely it's not him, is it?'_ Horatio thought to himself as he studied the body as his heart began to beat wildly. Zoë just stared and didn't move.

"Zoë, I need you to step outside, please." Horatio said a little louder as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Alexx looked up at her.

"Ryan?" She said quietly as she looked at the body. Alexx swallowed, she thought it looked like Ryan from behind but wouldn't know until she turned him and checked him out.

"Zoë, I need you to leave, please." Alexx said softly as Horatio applied a little force to her shoulder to try and urge her out.

"Ryan has those boxers! He wore them when he fell and hurt his ankle!" Zoë said loudly as her heart began to beat wildly as she began to hyperventilate.

"No, it can't be him, can it?" Zoë questioned, looking down to Alexx. Alexx just looked up at her, and swallowed.

"Ryan! No, it can't be!" She raised her voice as she jumped forward and towards the bath. Horatio pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Zoë, calm down. It might not be him." Horatio said loudly.

"No! Ryan, Ryan!" She shouted as she continued to try and get out of Horatio's grip and to the bath but Horatio held her tightly and she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Get her out of here." Alexx said as Zoë stopped pulling against Horatio and stood there, putting her head in her hands. Horatio physically turned her and walked her out as Eric and Walter walked over to the bathroom to see what the fuss was about. Horatio walked Zoë out of the motel room and over to the hummer.

"Zoë, I need you to calm down for me beautiful. It might not be him." Horatio said softly as he pushed her fringe out of her face.

"But it has to be! He's not contacted us, he has those boxers! It's the spitting image of him from behind!" Zoë cried as she shook her head. Horatio wiped a few tears from her cheeks and then placed his hands either side of her head and looked into her eyes.

"I need you to calm down for me, beautiful." Horatio said softly, but he could feel a pit forming in his stomach.

"Ryan could be dead! How am I going to calm down!" She questioned as tears began to fall from her eyes. Horatio swallowed and then looked over her shoulder as Alexx made her way towards them as she snapped her gloves off. Zoë looked up at him and then turned around and saw Alexx.

"Is it him? Is it Ryan?" Zoë questioned, frantically, still sobbing.

"No honey, it's not Ryan." Alexx said with relief and Zoë took a deep breath and threw her arms around Alexx.

"Thank you" she said quietly and then pulled away from her.

"I was so sure." Zoë said softly and Alexx nodded and gave her a smile as she rubbed Zoë's arm.

"Thank you, Alexx." Horatio said smoothly as he put his hand on Zoë's lower back. Alexx gave him a nod and then turned to get back into the room. Zoë fell against Horatio and put her arms around him.

"I was so sure, Horatio." She mumbled into his shirt.

"I know, beautiful. But it's not him." Horatio said smoothly as he rubbed her back. Zoë pulled away and wiped her eyes. She managed to process the room with Walter and Eric while Horatio kept an eye on her as well as doing what he needed to do. They'd finished processing and both Eric and Walter had already left.

"Are you ready, Zoë?" Horatio questioned softly and she gave him a nod and small smile and picked her kit up and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she walked out of the room. They walked past the other motel rooms and Zoë dialled for Ryan again. She stopped as she listened to her phone, Horatio stopped with her, he knew she was calling Ryan again. He placed his hands on his hips. They both turned to face the room they were standing next to when they heard a phone ringing. Zoë lowered her eyebrows and hung up. She glanced round to Horatio and then rang Ryan again. The ringing of the phone in the motel room began to ring again.

"That's Ryan's ring tone." Zoë said as she looked round to Horatio. Horatio took his sunglasses off and looked at the door. Zoë put her phone away.

"There's no doubt that is Ryan's phone." Zoë said as she pulled her gun from her hip. Horatio pulled his from his hip and they both approached the door.

"Miami Dade Police, open up." Horatio yelled as he banged on the door, he then repeated himself and glanced over to Zoë and they both counted down. Horatio kicked the door in and they both entered the room with their weapons drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They looked around the dark room, it was a mess, but it was clear that there was no one there. Zoë walked over to the other side of the room and picked Ryan's phone up and unlocked it.

"This is Ryan's phone. He was here!" Zoë said frantically as she looked round to Horatio. Horatio immediately called for back-up. Zoe stood at the opposite side to Horatio and they both looked round the room. It was obvious that there was a struggle. They moved around the room looking and Zoë gasped when she saw a small pool of blood that had oozed into the carpet. Horatio quickly made his way over to her and then placed his hand on her back.

"Do you think you can process, or shall I get out some other CSI's?" Horatio questioned softly.

"I can do this." She said before she walked out. Horatio also began to process with her. '_I should have listened to her, I should have done something to find him sooner. It's not at all like Mr Wolfe to not turn up for work, why didn't I pursue this yesterday?'_ He thought to himself.

"Look at all of this dirt, it's everywhere." Zoë said as she looked down at the carpet. She crouched down and got a sample of it. As she stood her phone began to ring and she pulled it out from her pocket.

"Zoë Chambers" she said as she looked around the room and watched Horatio collect some evidence.

"Hi Zoë, it's Eric, we've just heard that you've found Ryan's phone in a motel room a few doors down from where we just were?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's right, Horatio and I are processing right now." She said softly.

"I'll be right over." Eric said softly.

"No, it's okay we've got this, you concentrate on the case from this morning, we can't just leave Walter to it." Zoë said softly and she heard Eric sigh.

"Keep us updated." Eric said eventually.

"We will, we'll see you at the lab soon." She said and they then hung up.

"Horatio, can you smell that?" She asked as she put the phone away. Horatio stood straight and inhaled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes, it's quite sweet." Horatio said and Zoë walked over to the cabinet and picked up a cloth and she could tell that the odour was stronger.

"It's chloroform." She said as she quickly bagged it.

"The fuckers, they knocked him out." Zoë growled as she turned around and began to process more. She then got up and pulled Ryan's phone out of the bag and began to play with it.

"What are you doing?" Horatio questioned.

"I may be able to give a time as to when he was taken." Zoë said as she looked through his messages.

"He last replied to a message at 6.15pm the day before yesterday, all other messages are unread." She sighed.

"That was my message that he replied to, they must've taken him from his home or something, his car was on his drive.." She sighed as she shook her head and then put the phone back in the bag. Patrol turned up and stood on the door. Frank also walked in.

"What have we got? Any sign of Wolfe?" The Texan asked loudly.

"No, we just have his phone." Zoë said as she crouched down and got a sample of the blood in the carpet.

"Do we think this is related to our bath-body?" Frank questioned.

"I doubt it, the time-frames are different." Zoë replied as she stood and Frank nodded at her. They carried on processing while Frank got details off the owner about who had rented the room.

"Are you done?" Zoë questioned Horatio and he looked round to her.

"Yes, are you?" He asked softly and she nodded. They both walked out and left the room under supervision by the patrol officers. They got into Horatio's hummer and he knew that he was going to have to keep her calm. She pulled her seatbelt over her and then put her head in her hands as he pulled off.

"Zoë, I need you to stay calm, I need you to be able to concentrate and keep a clear mind. I need you on this case." Horatio said softly and she pulled her hands from her face and took a deep breath and nodded. She got her head in the case and already began to analyse things mentally.

"We already know that he's somewhere with lots of dirt." She said as she visualised the dirt.

"It could have come from anywhere though, until we can see what the dirt has in it, we're at a loss." Horatio said softly and she nodded. He knew she was already thinking about it. They both got out of the hummer and into the lab. Zoë dropped off the evidence from the case from that morning with Eric and walked into the lab with Horatio. They began to process the evidence thoroughly, both working together.

"The blood you found was Ryan's." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"We definitely know he was held there then." She said as she took a sample from the chloroform covered cloth to see if she could get any DNA from it to see if it was held to Ryan's mouth.

"This was held to Ryan's mouth, it's got his DNA on." She said as she glanced up at Horatio who nodded at her.

Eric and Walter looked over at them a few times, both were itching to help out, but neither could leave the case from that morning.

"Why does Zoë get to be on his case? Surely she shouldn't be anywhere near it? Just because they're in a relationship and he gets to sleep with her, favouritism in the workplace isn't good." Walter complained.

"It's nothing to do with favouritism, or the fact that they're in a relationship, Walter. It's because they're the best people for it, they are both insanely clever and extremely determined, they are both quite frankly the best CSI's in Miami. If I ever went missing, I would only hope that they were on my case." Eric snapped.

"Woah, sorry dude, I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to be able to help, that's all." Walter said, a little quieter after seeing how defensive Eric got.

"I know, but they can handle it, we'd only hinder their progress." Eric said a little softer, realising he was too harsh on Walter. Walter nodded and looked down.

"He gets to sleep with her? Is someone jealous?" Eric questioned and Walter looked up and squirmed.

"Well, who wouldn't want to sleep with her? She is hot and naturally beautiful." Walter said, a little embarrassed. Eric grinned, enjoying watching Walter squirm in embarrassment.

"You'd sleep with her if you got the chance, don't deny it." Walter said, looking at Eric and Eric chuckled as he looked down.

"See, I knew you would." Walter grinned at him.

"I am not going to say yes as she's the fiancé of Horatio." Eric said as he looked down.

"If she wasn't though, you'd get into bed with her." Walter grinned.

"I think she'd have something to say about that." Eric chuckled a little.

"How does he keep up with her? I mean, she's really young, surely he can't keep up in the bedroom?" Walter questioned.

"Walter, I do not want to discuss their sex life." Eric said a little firmly.

"You must have asked yourself the same thing. Surely she'd want someone younger who can keep up with her?" Walter questioned.

"Not everything is about sex, Walter. H isn't even that old." Eric scowled at him a little, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but when you've got someone like Zoë, surely the only thing you want to do is get into bed with her. Well, he's older than us–"

"Walter, I don't want to hear it. Their relationship isn't all about sex." Eric said sharply. Walter knew he was treading on thin ice so he kept quiet. '_I know I'd be doing her all day and all night if I was with her…'_ Walter thought to himself as a wide grin appeared across his face. Eric scowled at him and the grin was soon taken from his face.

"Horatio, come and look at this." Zoë said softly as she looked down the microscope at a sample of the mud she'd collected. Horatio walked over to her with a file in his hand and looked down the microscope. The chemical analysis on the mud began to print out and Zoë collected it and began to read it as Horatio looked at the mud.

"It's from a quarry, there's high levels of limestone." She said as she looked up at Horatio.

"White Rock Quarries, he's being held there." Horatio said as he snapped his gloves off. Zoë followed his lead and they both walked out of the lab quickly, with determination. Horatio was already on the phone, arranging for patrol officers to follow and for SWAT to be called out. Eric and Walter looked round and watched them walk out as both Horatio and Zoë discussed a few things.

"They've found him." Eric said softly, knowing that they had located him just by the way they were walking.

Both Horatio and Zoë entered the lift and travelled down, they then quickly walked to the hummer. Horatio drove with Frank following as Horatio directed patrol what to do. Horatio de-briefed everyone via the radio and made sure everyone was clear with what they're supposed to do.

They arrived at the quarry and parked up quietly outside a recently disturbed building. They split and surrounding the building and once happy, burst in, scouting the entire building. Horatio covered Zoë's back and they entered a room where SWAT had already surrounded 3 men who were stood around a chair with a man sat in, tied up and seemingly unconscious. SWAT apprehended the men as Zoë ran over to the man and lifted his head.

"Ryan!" Zoë shouted, shocked. He was barely recognisable.

"Ryan, can you hear me? Come on sweetie." Zoë called loudly as she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. Horatio walked over and placed his fingers on Ryan's neck to feel for a pulse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio felt his pulse, but it was slow and weak.

"Ryan, open your eyes for me." Zoë called loudly and when she didn't get a response she looked at his pupils. Frank quickly made his way over as Zoë began to untie Ryan. Horatio untied one of his wrists while Zoë untied his legs and other wrist.

"Ryan, come on, open your eyes for me." Zoë asked loudly as she rubbed his sternum with her fist and he tried to withdraw from the pain.

"Sorry sweetie, I need you to open your eyes though." Zoë questioned as she held his head.

"Horatio hold his head please." Zoë said and just as he did, she let go and ran her hands over his abdomen, then along his ribs. Ryan made a small movement again.

"Sorry Ryan. Don't worry, you're safe, we've got you." Zoë said loudly as she ran her hands down his arms and then down his legs.

"I'll call for an ambulance." Frank said as he began to back off.

"No, an ambulance won't be able to make it here, we'll take him. He's not absolutely critical." Zoë said as she looked round to Frank and Frank gave her a nod. Horatio placed Ryan's arm around the back of his neck and bent to get his other hand under his knees. '_If I had have listened to Zoë and done something about it, he wouldn't be here. I let my fear of stressing Zoë out cloud my professional judgement, it is not like Mr Wolfe to miss work without calling in, on a few occasions he's been late, but he's never not shown up.'_ Horatio thought to himself, he felt exceptionally bad that they'd found Ryan in this way, he knew he should have done something sooner.

"H, let me do that." Frank said as he quickly walked over to the both of them and Horatio happily let Frank take over.

"Be careful of his head, and I think he may have a fractured rib, so extra careful." Zoë warned as she watched Frank hoist Ryan into his arms.

"Got it." Frank replied as he adjusted his grip on Ryan. Zoë walked out with them, taking hold of Ryan's wrist and taking his pulse. Horatio walked beside her as patrol taped off the area.

"You can carry me out of you want? My shoes are getting ruined." Zoë said with a smile as she glanced round at Horatio. He couldn't help but let out a small quiet chuckle.

Zoë was beginning to feel a lot less stressed now that they had found Ryan, but was worried about him.

"I need you to drive, I'll be in the back with him." Zoë said to Horatio and he gave her a nod. Zoë rushed over to the hummer and opened the back door.

"If you could lie him on his back please, and make sure his airway is clear." Zoë said as she backed off and ran around to the back of the hummer and pulled her first aid kit out while Frank laid Ryan down on the seats. Zoë jumped in after Frank backed out. Horatio then got in after Zoë as she placed her bag in the foot well and pulled out some gloves and put them on.

"Can you gently pull him up so he's sitting?" Zoë questioned as she pulled out some saline from her bag and a couple of packets of gauze. She then carefully cleaned the graze that was on the back of his head and put some gauze over it. She taped the gauze in place.

"He's had a few nasty head injuries." Zoë said as she ran her hands over his scalp.

"I'm not surprised he's unconscious." She said as she pulled her pen torch out of the bag.

"Could you lay him back please?" Zoë asked as Frank stood at the door, watching. Zoë checked his eyes and counted his resps at the same time. She then began to unbutton his shirt and pulled out her AED and pulse oximeter.

"Put this on his finger." She said as she passed the oximeter to Horatio as she placed the pads on his chest and looked at his heartbeat on the screen.

"Heart rate is good, what's his oxygen sats?" Zoë questioned.

"84%" Horatio said as he looked up at her. Zoë nodded as she opened his mouth wider and then rubbed his sternum again. He moved when she did it and she looked round to Horatio.

"Thank you, we need to get going now." She said as she sat down on the edge of the seat and Horatio nodded at her.

"Frank, notify the hospital of an incoming officer, tell them his oxygen sats are low, and he's received a serious head injury with unconsciousness and query rib fractures. But he is stable." Zoë said and Frank nodded and got onto the radio.

"ETA?" He asked Zoë and Zoë looked round to Horatio.

"5 minutes." Horatio replied and Frank relayed the information as Horatio started the engine and Frank closed the door.

"Drive fast, but smoothly." Zoë said as she looked back down at Ryan and studied his chest.

"I think he's definitely got a break or fracture of the ribs." Zoë said to Horatio and he looked at them in the mirror. Ryan began to gag and Zoë quickly rolled him onto his side and pulled a sick bag from her first aid kit. Ryan threw up into the bag while Zoë held him steady.

"Don't worry, just keep driving, he's just being sick." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded at her. She pulled the bag away from him once he was finished and pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped his mouth and then tied the bag up and placed it in a special 'hazard' bag and put it on the floor. She got another tissue and properly cleaned his mouth and then kept him on his side in case he was sick again. She kept an eye on his heart rate and oxygen sats while they drove and she held Ryan still as Horatio drove.

"How far away are we?" Zoë questioned.

"About 2 and a half minutes now" Horatio said and Zoë nodded.

"Come on Ryan, it's Zoë. I need you to open your eyes, please." She asked as she bent over and looked at his placid face. She sighed when she didn't get a response from him. She continued to talk to him until they arrived at the hospital where Zoë got out and took the hazard bag with her. The doctors got Ryan out safely and put him on a bed as they took Zoë's kit off him and placed it in the back of the hummer. She threw the hazard bag in to one of the hazard bins as she walked in with them, updating the doctors of what was wrong while Horatio parked the hummer and then hurried in. Zoë stood outside resus, looking in as the doctors and nurses swarmed around him and began to look after him. Horatio walked over to her and put his hand on her back. They watched the lead doctor walk over to them and Zoë stepped back and moved to just behind Horatio.

"If you'd like to wait in the waiting room, I'll be right through when we're done here." He said softly and Horatio gave him a nod. The doctor walked away and Horatio turned to Zoë and placed a hand on her waist and the other on the side of her head.

"Come on sweetheart, he's in good hands." Horatio said softly but she continued to watch them all do their jobs around Ryan.

"Zoë, come on." Horatio said as he moved his hand from her waist to her shoulder.

"Sorry." She said as she looked up at him and then turned as he placed his hand on her back. They walked over to the waiting room and sat in there. Zoë sat next to Horatio and put her head on his shoulder.

"Who are those men and why did they do this?" She questioned as she looked down at the floor. He took her hand in his and began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I don't know beautiful, but I'll find out." Horatio said softly as he turned his head and kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled as she placed her other hand on his thigh.

"At least we found him. If we didn't have that body today in the bath, I doubt we would have found him so easily and so quickly." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I should ring Eric to tell him that we found Ryan." Zoë said softly as she pulled her phone out and put it to her ear as she continued to lean against Horatio.

"Hey Eric, it's Zoë." She said softly. Horatio listened in on the one-sided conversation.

"Yes, we found him, he was held captive at White Rock Quarries." She said as she ran her hand innocently up and down Horatio's thigh, feeling the fabric of his trousers.

"He's badly hurt, he was unconscious when we found him and when we arrived at the hospital. We'll know more about his condition when the doctor comes to update us." She said as Horatio began to rub the back of her hand.

"Yeah, we'll let you know when we find out." She said softly as she exhaled.

"Good, yeah, I'll pass you over." She said as she handed the phone to Horatio. Horatio let go of her hand and held the phone to his ear as Zoë zoned out.

'_What if he has internal injuries that I couldn't see? What if he doesn't wake up? He did have some level of consciousness as he reacted to deep pain stimulation. What if I took too long to find him though? I could have prevented this, I should have tracked his phone. Why did they beat him? Is it because they want revenge on me? Or Horatio? Ryan has never been threatened by something like this. Why now? If it is because of me, then I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't put other's lives in danger just because some criminal wants me or wants to hurt me.'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when Horatio passed the phone back to her.

"Is everything okay at the lab?" She asked softly, realising she hadn't listened to a word he'd said on the phone.

"Yes, they're close to closing the case." Horatio said softly and Zoë gave him a nod.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah" she said softly as she gave him a small smile.

"Out with it." Horatio said, knowing she wasn't. She gave him a bigger smile as she lifted her head up off his shoulder.

"I should have done something sooner, I could have prevented this from happening, I could have stopped him from getting hurt." Zoë said as she looked down at the seat next to him.

"There was no way you could have stopped any of this, it's because of you that we found him and so quickly too." Horatio said softly but she didn't look convinced.

"Don't blame yourself, Zoe. I should have taken his disappearance a lot more seriously, I always have taken these things seriously, but this time I didn't, I didn't want to stress you out and I didn't want to believe that something bad had happened because I knew how you'd react. This is my fault Zoë, I convinced you that he was okay, I told you not to worry. If I hadn't have been so concerned about how you'd react, I would have done something about this yesterday. I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am so sorry. I couldn't see the situation for what it was, I couldn't see that there perhaps was some criminal activity going on, but I couldn't understand that if there was criminal activity why they couldn't contact me. Surely this was a crime against the team? Surely they would have contacted me to say they had him, they would have held some ransom, they would have tormented me over his capture, but we didn't get anything. The criminals don't go after Ryan, he's not the one that puts them away. Zoë, I'm so sorry, I hope that you can forgive me, I really do, but I understand if you need your space, I understand if you blame me for this." He said and then placed a kiss on her temple. She put her head back on his shoulder and exhaled.

"We all could have done something more, you're not taking all the blame." She mumbled as he began to rub her back and play with her fingers and it sent her to sleep. He glanced down at her and realised she was asleep so carried on caressing her back and hand. Horatio sat and lost himself in his thoughts until the door opened. Zoë woke when the doctor stepped in and shook their hands.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Underhey, I've been the lead doctor and have over seen Ryan's case, he's stable and being taken up to a ward, he's been very lucky." The short doctor said.

"Zoë Chambers" Zoë said as she hesitantly shook his hand.

"Horatio Caine" Horatio said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you, can you please transfer him over to Nathan Taylor?" Zoë asked softly, backing off and standing just behind Horatio.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as he gave her a smile and then glanced at Horatio before turning and leaving again.

Zoë turned to Horatio and then sorted her shirt out and looked up at him.

"At least he's stable, but stable could mean lots of things… I was classed as stable on the ventilator and in the coma." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio. Horatio looked down at her and then gently pulled her in to hug her. He kissed the side of her head and began to rub her back. The door opened and the small doctor walked in with Nathan. Horatio and Zoë pulled from the hug and gave Nathan a smile.

"Hi Zoë, Horatio. Ryan is being transferred up to my ward." He said softly with a kind smile.

"Thank you!" Zoë said as she moved over to him and hugged him.

"Not a problem." He said softly and Zoë broke from the hug. Horatio shook his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Dr." Zoë said with a kind smile and he gave her another smile and flushed red. She didn't notice and looked back to Nathan, wanting more information.

"I'll leave you to it." Dr Underhey said softly and they all gave him a nod. He walked out and Nathan turned with them, he placed his hand on Zoë's back as they entered the lift and Horatio walked on after them. They casually chatted until they got into Ryan's room. They walked in and Ryan was laying in the bed, bandaged and looking rough. '_At least he looks a little better and less bloody'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"He's still unconscious, but should hopefully be coming around soon." Nathan said as he picked up Ryan's notes by his bed.

"How is he though?" Zoë questioned as she walked over to Ryan's left and placed her hand in his. Horatio followed and placed his hand on Zoë's lower back.

"He has quite a moderate concussion, mild hypothermia, a fractured rib and many cuts and bruises, but he'll make a recovery." Nathan said softly as he put Ryan's notes down.

"How bad is the concussion?" Zoë questioned.

"We can't really tell at the moment, but he's taken a few hard hits to the head, we'll know more when he wakes up, there was very minimal swelling of the brain and it shouldn't cause any problems." Nathan said and Zoë nodded.

"Have you got him on painkillers?" She questioned as she looked down at Ryan.

"Yes" Nathan said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked up at his face. There was a knock at the door and they all turned around to see who it was. Eric walked in and looked at them all.

"How is he?" Eric questioned softly.

"He's okay, he'll make a good recovery." Nathan said softly and Eric gave him a nod and then looked up to Zoë and Horatio.

'_I should have listened to Zoë, she knew something was up but I didn't listen. We could have found him before.'_ Eric thought as he looked down at the end of the bed.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Nathan said softly and they all gave him a nod and a smile. He exited the room and Zoë looked round to Eric.

"All that matters is that we found him, don't blame yourself." Zoë said softly, seeing right through Eric.

"It's easy for you to say, you knew something was up but we didn't listen." Eric murmured as he walked around to the other side of the bed, where Nathan had been stood.

"He's going to be fine, don't worry about it." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him. Eric nodded a little and then looked down at Ryan.

"He's beat up pretty bad." Eric said softly.

"Yeah, but he will make a recovery. He's got a fractured rib and a concussion, but that's the worst of it." Zoë said softly and Eric nodded again. Eric's phone began to ring and he quickly answered, then hung up.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. Keep me updated though, please?" Eric questioned.

"Of course" Horatio said as he gave Eric a nod. Eric quickly walked out as he dialled for someone else on the phone. Zoë looked round to Horatio and put her head on his shoulder.

"Have you heard anything about those bastards?" Zoë questioned as Horatio began to rub her back.

"Not yet, Frank will call soon though." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. Horatio stepped back and then pushed the chair towards Zoë. She sat and gave him a small smile. He bent down and kissed the top of her head and then walked over to the window.

"What are we going to do with everyone? Wrap everyone up in bubble wrap?" Zoë questioned, he could hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I only have just about enough bubble wrap to wrap you up." Horatio said softly, with sarcasm in his voice too and Zoë chuckled a little. She stood and delicately ran her hand through Ryan's hair, then turned around and walked over to Horatio. She put her arms around his waist as she put her head against his arm. He put his arm around her and then kissed the top of her head again.

"He's going to really hurt when he wakes up." Zoë sighed.

"He's on painkillers, so he shouldn't feel it too badly." Horatio reminded her softly.

"I guess." She said softly and then nuzzled at his arm a little.

"I just really want to know who those bastards are. If I ever get my hands on them, they will not be seeing the light of day again." Zoë said as she tensed.

"They won't be seeing the light of day again." Horatio assured her. A small, satisfied smile appeared across Zoë's face when she heard the conviction and determination in Horatio's voice.

"To be the fiancé of Lieutenant Horatio Caine certainly is the best thing any woman could ever wish for, for many reasons." She smiled up at him.

"To be the fiancé of Detective Zoë Chambers, is the best thing any man could ever wish for, for many reasons, also." He said with a small smile. She looked down and then hugged him tighter.

"Mr Wolfe will be fine, you don't need to worry any longer." Horatio said softly.

"I know." She said softly.

"Then what's bothering you?" Horatio questioned softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said softly as she looked out of the window.

"Zoë, talk to me beautiful." Horatio said warmly.

"It's just… we–" She was cut short by Nathan walking in with a small smile. They gave him a smile and Zoë then walked over to the bed.

"I've just come to give him a quick check over." Nathan said softly and Zoë gave him a smile and a nod. She watched Nathan check him over.

"Is there any change?" She questioned once he put his pen-torch away.

"Yes, he's got more consciousness." Nathan said softly.

"Ryan, open your eyes if you can hear me." Nathan said softly and both of them watched his eyes intensely. They didn't move at all.

Zoë took hold of his hand and looked down at him.

"You can do it sweetie." She said softly as she rubbed the back of his hand. Ryan's eyes began to flutter but he couldn't fully open them.

"Well done Ryan, it's Nathan here, you're in hospital. There's nothing to worry about." Nathan said softly. Zoë squeezed his hand and in return he squeezed back.

"If you don't wake up fully very soon, I think I may have to give you a lovely make-over." She said softly as she squeezed his hand again.

"I think green eye-shadow is your colour, don't you think?" She asked and he let out a small moan as his mouth twitched a little. Nathan stifled a little chuckle as he looked down at the notes. Ryan's eyes fluttered more as his grip tightened on her hand.

"The foundation is coming out." She said with a smile and his eyes slowly opened. He swallowed and then looked over to Zoë who had a large grin plastered on her face.

"Hey sweetie, that got you to wake up, didn't it?" She grinned and he let out a long breath.

"I think I'll use that threat on other patients…" Nathan said with a small smile and Ryan slowly turned his head to look at Nathan.

"Hi Ryan, it's okay, you're in hospital, you've got a few injuries, but you'll recover. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" Nathan asked clearly.

"Tired, I have a massive headache." He slurred a little.

"Okay, I'll give you some more pain medication." Nathan said softly and Ryan took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Nathan walked out after giving Zoë a smile. Zoë placed her hand on Ryan's arm as she glanced back at Horatio and studied his posture. '_He's thinking about something.'_ Zoë thought to herself and then felt Ryan squeeze her hand and she looked back round to him.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be okay." She said warmly as she took her hand off his arm and lightly placed it on his shoulder.

"How long have I been here for?" Ryan questioned quietly as he opened his eyes to look up at her again.

"A few hours" Zoë said softly.

"How did you find me?" Ryan questioned dryly.

"I'll explain that to you when you're feeling better." She said as she rubbed his shoulder when Nathan came back in.

"This is going to help with the pain." He said and Ryan gave him a nod. Nathan introduced the medication into his IV.

"It will make you feel a little odd, but it's nothing to worry about." Nathan said softly.

"I'll be back a little later to check up on you, okay?" Nathan asked softly and both Zoë and Ryan gave him a nod.

"Get some rest" Zoë said softly as she looked down at him warmly.

"You should too, go home and get some rest, I'll be fine here." Ryan said softly as he gripped her hand.

"I want to stay here, I–" She was cut off.

"Go home, you're stressed, you need to relax. I'm really okay, anyway, Nathan is doing a good job at looking after me." Ryan said dryly and Zoë gave him a small nod. Horatio made his way over slowly.

"Mr Wolfe, it's good to have you back with us." Horatio said softly and gave him a nod.

"Thanks H, it's good to be back." Ryan said dryly.

"Go home, I really will be okay." Ryan said as he looked back up at Zoë.

"Mr Wolfe is right, Zoë." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her lower back. She exhaled and looked at Horatio from Ryan and then back to Ryan. They could both see that she was beginning to panic and worry.

"Don't worry, patrol is standing outside, no-one but Nathan and some nurses will be allowed in. They'll have to show their ID too." Horatio said softly, reassuring her.

"Okay, but call me if you need or want anything, okay?" Zoë asked softly and Ryan nodded.

"Where is my phone?" Ryan questioned as he looked around.

"Oh yeah, that's at the lab, it's being checked for evidence. Don't worry. Ask to borrow Nathan's phone or get him to call me." Zoë said softly and Ryan nodded at her.

"Okay sweetie, we'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"See you tomorrow, and thank you." Ryan said softly and she gave him a sweet smile and then bent over and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He gave her a smile as she stood back up.

"See you tomorrow Mr Wolfe." Horatio said softly.

"See you tomorrow, H." Ryan said and they both gave each other a nod and then walked out. They walked down the corridor as Horatio rubbed her back.

"He'll be fine, I promise you that." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. She then saw Nathan walking towards them.

"Nathan, we're heading home. Call me if anything changes please?" She asked softly and he gave her a nod.

"Certainly" he said with a smile.

"Also, if he needs anything, can you please call me or could he borrow your phone? His is currently at the lab being used as evidence." She said as she placed her hand on Horatio's back.

"Of course, don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Nathan said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." She said with a relieved smile. Horatio shook his hand and Zoë then gave him a quick hug. Horatio and Zoë then walked out arm in arm.

"Anyway, what were you saying that was bothering you?" Horatio asked softly as they walked out of the hospital.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said softly as she rubbed his arm with a small, natural smile. Horatio gave her a smile and a nod, now seeing her less stressed.

"Takeaway tonight?" Zoë questioned and Horatio quickly agreed.

"Are you sure Ryan will be okay?" Zoë questioned as they jumped into the hummer.

"Yes, I'm positive." Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod as she pulled her seatbelt on.

They arrived home, Horatio let them in and slung his keys on the table before Zoë slung hers next to his. He turned around to face her just as she kicked the door shut and then threw her arms around him. She jumped up and put her legs around his waist and took him by surprise as she placed a hot kiss on his lips. Horatio was a little confused but went along with it and held her up. She ran both hands through his hair as her tongue invaded his mouth.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned as he pulled his head away from her and looked into her eyes. '_She looks extremely stressed. She was fine a few seconds ago.'_ Horatio thought to himself. He could see her need and how much she needed his comfort. '_Perhaps it's because we've left Wolfe at the hospital? Is it causing her stress again?'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"I just want you." She said, looking back into his eyes. She then exhaled and put her forehead to his as she closed her eyes. He noticed that her breathing had become shallow and rapid.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" He questioned, seeing a change in her breathing. She mumbled something incoherently as her grip loosened on him. Horatio's heart began to beat wildly as he ran through into the living room, still holding her around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Zoë, talk to me." Horatio said as he crouched and placed her on the sofa. He placed his hand on her knee and then took hold of her wrist and took her pulse. His eyes widened when he couldn't even count her pulse as it was pulsating so quickly. Her head rested back on the sofa as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Zoë, stay with me." Horatio said as he quickly pulled his phone out and began to scroll through to find Nathan's number when she took a deep breath and then lifted her head and looked down at Horatio.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was." She said as she sat forwards, feeling a lot better. Horatio looked up at her from his phone and then took hold of her wrist.

"Your pulse is almost normal now." Horatio said as he looked up at her.

"My heart rhythm must have gone off a little. I'm sorry for worrying you." She said softly as she lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face. He looked back down at his phone and still contemplated ringing Nathan.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned as he looked back up at her.

"I'm feeling good now." She said softly, giving him a sweet smile. He searched her eyes.

"I'm okay." She said softly and she then stood. Horatio quickly stood after her.

"Zoë, please sit down." Horatio asked softly.

"I'm good, I just want to get something." She said softly and Horatio looked at her a little sternly.

"Sit down please, I'll get you whatever you want." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She exhaled and rolled her eyes at him.

"I just want my stethoscope." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then sat her down. He quickly disappeared and came back with it. He crouched in front of her. She put it in her ears and then put the end down her shirt and began to listen. '_All sounds normal, it was probably just a fast heartbeat, brought on by stress maybe?'_ She thought to herself.

"All sounds good." She said as she placed the stethoscope beside her.

"Whatever it was is sorted out now." She said with a sweet smile and Horatio nodded.

"Would you like a drink?" Horatio questioned and she gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Thank you" she said as he got up and walked out. He came back in with a glass of water and she thanked him again. He crouched in front of her.

"Perhaps we should give your cardiologist a ring?" Horatio questioned as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"I'm really okay, that is what a pacemaker is supposed to do. That was normal, okay?" She said softly as she assured him. Horatio gave her an unconvinced nod.

"Really, that was normal, that doesn't happen every time, it must be something to do with stress, but that was normal." She assured him again as she leant forwards and placed the glass on the coffee table behind him. She then placed a light kiss on his lips. She pulled back and gave him a sweet smile.

"You're going to rest all evening now, that means no naughty behaviour." Horatio said softly with a slight smile, raising his eyebrows. She grinned at him and saw his comment as a challenge.

"I mean it, you're going to relax all evening." He said and she gave him a nod with a cheeky grin.

"What would you like for dinner?" Horatio questioned.

"You" she grinned. '_This is going to be a difficult night…'_ Horatio thought to himself when he saw her grin.

"I mean food." Horatio said as he stood up, trying to hide his smile. She quickly stood and Horatio walked out, knowing she was going to be bad. She followed him out with a smile and looked down at his ass as she went.

"You know, you really do have a fantastic ass." She said as she walked up behind him as he reached for a glass. He closed the cupboard as she placed her hands on his bum.

"I bet you £20 that we'll end up making love later." She grinned as she whispered into his ear, standing behind him. Even her words had him stirring down below.

"You're on. But I'm being serious Zoë, I really want you to rest." He said as he moved over to the sink. She stood there and grinned, thinking about what she could do. '_Oh, so many things I could do. I know I'll win this._' She thought to herself.

"I'm going to go for a jog." She said softly as she walked out as Horatio took a sip of water.

"No, no jogging." Horatio said firmly.

"Horatio, I feel fine, the pacemaker is doing its job. I'm fine." She argued.

"I don't care, I don't want you out running alone on the beach when you've just had an attack or whatever that was." Horatio said softly, worried out.

"Fine, I'll do something upstairs." She smiled as she walked out and then up the stairs. Horatio quickly followed her.

"Are you going to babysit me?" She asked as he walked up the stairs behind her.

"No I'm not." Horatio said calmly, but he was beginning to worry.

"How about I teach you some kickboxing? That way I won't over exert myself and we can both get some enjoyment out of it?" She asked as she got to the top of the stairs.

"I'm not sure kickboxing is my thing…" Horatio said as he followed her into the bedroom.

"You'll love it." She said as she took her shirt off and walked over to her chest of draws. She pulled out a pair of joggers and a tank top and threw them on the bed as she undone her trousers and grinned at Horatio. She took her bra off and then slipped on a sports bra. Horatio watched the trousers drop from her hips then watched her get changed. She grinned at him.

"Get changed, I'm going to teach you some moves." She said as she walked out and down to the bedroom where she had her gym kit. Horatio changed after she left and then went down to hall to see her already throwing punches and kicks at the punch bag. He stood in the doorway.

"You'll want socks on." She said without even turning around. '_How did she know I was even there? I didn't make a sound.'_ Horatio thought to himself but then walked back to the room and pulled on some socks. He walked in just as she jumped and kicked the bag. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, you won't be doing that." She said as she walked over to him and then took his hand. She pulled him over to the punch bag.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile.

"Zoë, I don't want you to be doing this, I want you to rest." He said softly as he stood by the punch bag.

"What would you rather, this or I go for a run?" She asked softly as she turned around and picked up a pair of fingerless gloves and handed them to him.

"Neither, I'd rather you sat on the sofa." Horatio said softly.

"What? And get fat?" She asked as he put the gloves on, reluctantly. He stifled a chuckle and looked up at her.

"You wouldn't get fat even if you didn't do exercise." Horatio commented.

"I'm only teaching you the basics." She said softly. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know what a jab is?" She questioned.

"Something that doctors give people" Horatio said sarcastically.

"Not quite." Zoë grinned.

"It's a fast punch, usually to the face." She said as she demonstrated on the punch bag.

"You try, strong, fast and hard." She said as she stepped back and Horatio looked at the punch bag.

"Can't we just sit on the sofa?" Horatio asked softly.

"No." She said as she put her hands on her hips. Horatio copied her and hit the punch bag.

"That was good, but it needs to be sharper." She said as she demonstrated again then steadied the bag.

"Go ahead." She smiled and he tried again and then looked for her approval.

"Good, try two this time, with one hand after the other, like this." She said as she demonstrated.

Horatio did as she asked and once she was happy with what she was doing she taught him the other basic moves, like the cross, upper-cut and hook. She then taught him some of the moves involving legs, including a roundhouse kick, front-kick and a side-kick. Horatio turned to Zoë when he was panting, beginning to become exhausted.

"Not tired already?" Zoë grinned.

"And you're the one that wants me to rest…" She grinned as she steadied the bag. She pulled her tank top off and threw it on the floor and then practiced a succession of moves on the bag while Horatio stood there, amazed. He watched her muscles working and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Once she had finished she turned and smiled at him.

"That's what you'll know in a few weeks' time." She smiled at him and then picked her top up. She grinned at him and then walked out. He turned around and watched her walk out then walked out after her. He felt himself stirring in his joggers but tried to quickly resolve it. He walked into the bedroom and picked a towel up just as Zoë was taking her joggers off. He stood there for a moment, trying to think of something to say so it wouldn't look like he was just standing and watching her change.

"How old were you when you started kick-boxing?" Horatio asked softly.

"About 7 or 8 years old" she smiled at him as she threw the joggers into the wash. Horatio nodded and then checked her out.

"I'm having a shower." She said as she walked around the bed and past him. He turned around and watched her pick up a towel and then walk back over to him.

"You are so going to lose this bet." She grinned at she looked up at him. Horatio just smiled down at her, knowing she was right, but he was loved that she was teasing him. She backed off and then walked into the en-suite and showered. Horatio walked into the main bathroom and showered himself. Horatio walked into the bedroom just as Zoë walked out in her underwear. Horatio turned around just as she walked over to her chest of draws and saw her in black and pink underwear. He pulled his joggers on and watched her pull a top and some shorts from the draw. She turned around and walked over to the bed and dropped the shorts and top on the bed and looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"I cannot believe you're doing this." Horatio said as he glanced down at her body. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him, a little confused.

"Doing what?" She asked sincerely, playing with him. She knew exactly what she was doing. A smile appeared on Horatio's face as he looked back up at her and into her eyes.

"I think I'll get a little hot if I blow-dry my hair when wearing clothes." She said with a small smile as she walked over to her hairdryer and picked it up. She saw Horatio grinning in the mirror as he sat down. She began to blow dry her hair as Horatio sat back on the bed, enjoying the show. She then bent over to do the underside of her hair and she looked at Horatio through her legs. He could see her cheeky grin and he knew she was playing with him, but he couldn't contain himself anymore. His joggers began to tent and she let out a small chuckle. She stood up once she had finished and turned to him.

"You're slipping… you know you're going to lose this bet, so why you're trying to resist beats me." She grinned at him as she strolled over to the bed. He just continued to smile at her, glancing down at her body every now and then.

"You'd have thought that you had never seen a female body before. Close your mouth, Horatio, you'll catch flies." She chuckled. He closed his gawping mouth and looked up at her with a small chuckle of his own.

"Sorry." Horatio said quietly as he watched her pick up her shorts and put them on slowly. She glanced up at him again as she picked up her top and slid it on.

"Takeaway?" She asked and he nodded at her. He stood up and walked around to her and put his arms around her.

"I said don't be naughty." Horatio said quietly as he looked down at her.

"Well, I was just innocently getting dressed, you're obviously the naughty one." She grinned up at him. Horatio backed off as he chuckled a little.

"I'll order Chinese." She said as she picked up her phone and then walked out with him hot on her tail. They both went downstairs and Zoë called for a takeaway while Horatio tidied the living room. She got off the phone and walked through into the living room and then sat on the sofa with Horatio.

They tidied up after they finished the Chinese and sat on the sofa, watching the evening news. Zoë had snuggled up against Horatio and sat between his legs as they half-laid half-sat on the sofa, lengthways. Horatio glanced up at the clock and realised it was 11.25pm.

"We should go to bed soon." Horatio said softly and then nudged Zoë when he realised she was dozing. She woke and looked up at him.

"Sorry?" She asked tiredly.

"We should go to bed soon." Horatio repeated himself and she nodded with a small smile. She sat up, Horatio then sat up once she'd moved from laying on him. She stood and rubbed her eyes as Horatio stood and flicked the TV off and then threw the remote onto the sofa. Horatio placed his hand on her ass as they walked out and she looked round to him with a cheeky grin. He realised where he'd put his hand as he did it involuntarily and removed his hand with a shy smile, realising he'd ignited her devilish side.

"You regret doing that now, don't you?" She asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't regret it at all, I just know I've awakened something that I'd much rather keep sleeping." Horatio replied as they walked through the bedroom door. Zoë chuckled a little and took her top off as she pulled out another top from the draw. She smiled at Horatio and then left her top on the bed as she walked through into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then walked back out as Horatio walked in to do his teeth. She stopped in the doorway and turned around with a cheeky smile. Horatio glanced over at her as he began to brush his teeth and he could see that look in her eye. She strolled over to him and he looked at her in the mirror as she stood behind him. He felt her step right up behind him and then saw her peep over his shoulder.

She didn't say a word, she just placed her hands on his hips and then ran them down his outer thighs, she then brought them round to the front of his thighs as she stepped closer and felt his back against her stomach and chest.

"Zoë, I want you to rest, please." Horatio mumbled and then he spat out the toothpaste. She stopped and looked over his shoulder with raised eyebrows and a very cheeky grin. He took a mouthful of mouthwash and she began to move her hands again. She ran them around to his inner thighs and then slowly moved them up. He quickly spat out the mouthwash and took hold of her wrists as her hands reached his crotch.

"Zoë, please rest." Horatio asked and she then pulled her wrists out of his grip and stepped back. She turned without even looking back at him and walked out. Horatio sighed, thinking he'd pissed her off and then walked out after wiping his mouth. He walked over to his draws as Zoë picked up her top but dropped it back to the bed as she walked over to Horatio and took hold of the top of his joggers as he pulled out a pair of night pants.

"I'm just helping you undress." She grinned as she pulled them down as he turned around.

"Zoë, how many times am I going to have to tell you?" Horatio asked softly.

"Well, clearly your body is telling you something different." She said as she looked down at his tenting boxers. Horatio chuckled and looked up at her.

"That's because you're standing in front of me in a bra." Horatio said as he raised his eyebrows. She grinned at him and then backed off.

"Would you rather it if I wasn't wearing a bra?" She questioned as Horatio changed. Horatio remained silent, he'd love for her to take it off, but he wanted her to rest. She approached him again, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She put her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, I really am." She said as she looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at her as he put his arms around her and exhaled as he put his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry for worrying you earlier, but it's really nothing to worry about." Zoë said softly as she felt his breath against her lips. Horatio moved his head a little and his lips connected with hers as his hands found themselves disappearing into the back of her shorts. She kissed him back and then ran a hand through his hair. Horatio pulled at her shorts and let them drop to her ankles. He felt her smile against his lips and it gave him the chance to invade her mouth with his tongue. She pulled back after a minute and bit his lip. She pulled her arms away and then pulled his t-shirt off and then went back to kissing him after making eye contact with him. She gently pushed him back so his back made contact with the wall and she pushed herself up against him after she stepped out of her shorts. Horatio's hands travelled down from her back to her ass and he pulled at her underwear. She pulled away a little and pulled at the rim of his boxers. She then pulled them down as she knelt. She looked up at him and he saw that glint in her eyes.

"I'd much rather have you up here." Horatio moaned as she engulfed him. He inhaled and put his head back against the wall as he continued to look down, watching her delicate hands move over this thighs and watch her moving her head. He stiffened when he felt her playing with him, using her tongue. She glanced up at him when she felt him stiffen.

"Okay Zoë." Horatio groaned, letting her know that it was time to stop. She stood up and he immediately pulled her in towards him and turned her so she had her back against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her jaw and kissed her passionately. She was already quivering with anticipation. Horatio began to kiss at the side of her lips and then moved his way down to her neck as his hands wandered down to her shoulders. He felt the straps of her bra and let his fingers follow the straps down to the cups. Zoë exhaled, feeling the anticipation surge through her body. Horatio's hands began to massage her breasts until she let out a small groan and pulled his hips closer to her.

His hands then travelled down over her stomach to her hips and he pulled her off the wall to get her bra undone. He pulled her bra off and threw it over to the bed and then embraced her and felt her skin against his. His hands travelled down and then pulled her underwear off and let them fall to her feet.

"Is this a good time to say I told you so?" Zoë asked as she exhaled when she felt Horatio's mouth on her neck. She then heard and felt him chuckle. He stood back up and began to kiss her as one hand massaged at one of her breasts, stimulating her nipple while his other caressed the skin on her hip. He leant against her lightly as he pushed her against the wall. She put one arm around his neck as the other grasped his arm.

"Horatio, please." She pleaded, wanting him to take her. He continued to stimulate her nipple while his hand on her hip moved over to her inner thighs as he backed off a little. She felt his hand travel up and touch her. She exhaled a groan, wanting him badly. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"I want to try something." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him, just wanting him to do something, anything. He gave her a small smile as he saw her lost under his touch. Horatio fell to his knees before her and looked up at her as he placed his hands on her thighs. Her eyes widened as she looked down at him and she immediately began to shake her head.

"No, please. I can't." She said quietly. Horatio nodded and then rose to his feet slowly after trailing kisses up from her belly button to her breasts to her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd give it a go though." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I know, I'm just not ready." She said and Horatio nodded at her as she pulled him closer to her.

"Just do something else." Zoë grinned and then she began to passionately kiss him.

"Do you not want to get into bed?" Horatio asked and she shook her head and then kissed him again.

"No, make love to me against the wall, please" she said softly and Horatio nodded. He backed off from her again whilst he continued to kiss him and felt his hand travel closer and closer to her inner thighs. She felt his fingers work their magic and she broke from the kiss as she put her head back against the wall. Horatio watched the pleasure cross her face and it turned him on more. She let out a moan as she closed her eyes and Horatio withdrew his fingers and stepped closer to her again.

"Oh gosh, please Horatio." She whined as she looked into his eyes. He kissed her as he crouched down a little and took hold of her thighs and then lifted her as she put her arms around his neck. She felt him at her entrance and then passionately kissed him. He pushed her against the wall a little more forcefully and he entered her, she felt him fill her and she groaned into his mouth. He slowly pulled back and then slid into her again. She began to kiss at the corner of his mouth as he held her up and pushed into her again. She dropped her head to his neck and began to mouth as his neck as he slowly pushed in to her and then withdrew, repeatedly. She then moved and kissed him on the lips again.

"Ah Horatio" she moaned quietly, feeling him enter her over and over again. She ran her hands through his hair and then put her head back against the wall. Horatio opened his eyes and watched her unravel in front of him. He saw his chance to mouth at her neck and took it. She immediately began to groan lowly as her head was filling with ecstasy. Horatio stopped mouthing at her neck when he began to move more forcefully and harder. She lifted her head and watched Horatio unravel with her. She saw that he was relishing in the pleasure and he helped her to feel that feeling deep inside. She felt him push into her again and she let out an involuntary groan, every breath she exhaled, a small groan escaped with it.

"Horatio" she whispered after she tried to kiss him, but couldn't as she needed more air. He kissed at her jaw a little before needing more air himself. He could feel her muscles beginning to contract around him and he continued to push into her.

"Ah, Horatio, Horatio" she moaned and then bit her lip and let out a few more moans. He felt her contract hard around him as she let out a loud groan as her body began to quiver.

"Ah gosh Horatio" she exhaled as she began to relax. Horatio was still going, but felt the end coming.

Zoë let out another small moan as he felt himself about to release.

"Zo, Zoë, ahh" Horatio groaned and with one last hard push he felt himself pulsate into her. His hips stilled and he stood there, holding Zoë up, catching his breath.

"Gosh Horatio" she said with a grin as she looked into his eyes he smiled at her and then dropped his head to her shoulder, feeling exhausted.

"Bed?" She asked and Horatio lifted his head and nodded. He held her around his waist and walked into the bathroom.

They had got into bed and snuggled up together. Horatio realised that Zoë was a lot more relaxed now than she was before. They both fell asleep very quickly only to be woken up at 7.30am the next morning by the alarm. Zoë rolled over to Horatio and placed her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him.

"That was a very nice sleep, despite Ryan being in hospital. I didn't think I'd get any sleep." She said smoothly as she ran her fingers over his chest. Horatio looked at her and smiled as he rolled onto his side and pulled her in closer.

"It feels like it's a good morning for you too." Zoë grinned at him and he chuckled a little as he pulled her top up and ran his fingers up her spine.

"Can we go and see Ryan after the shower?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"Of course" he said softly. She then quickly climbed over him after giving him a quick morning kiss and walked into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on almost immediately and then climbed out of bed himself. He walked into the en-suite and joined her in the shower.

They drove over to the hospital and Horatio parked up. Zoë quickly exited the car and walked around to the front to wait for Horatio to get out and round. He knew she was itching to get in there. He walked in with her and walked up to Ryan's room. Zoë knocked then walked in as Ryan sat up. A smile appeared across his face when he saw Zoë walking in with Horatio following.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Zoë questioned with a fresh smile.

"I'm good thank you." He said softly and Zoë gave him a smile and then delicately hugged him. Horatio shook his hand with a nod.

"Good, did you sleep well?" Zoë asked softly.

"Yes, Nathan had me on some strong painkillers yesterday and last night, so I didn't feel much. I hope you both got a peaceful night?" Ryan asked softly, hoping that Zoë hadn't been up all night, worrying about him.

"Yeah, we actually got a really good night's sleep. I was a little surprised, I expected to be awake most of the night, waiting for my phone to ring because you wanted some decent food or something." Zoë chuckled as she placed her hand on Ryan's arm. Horatio gave Ryan a small smile and then backed off and over to the window as he pulled his phone out, letting Zoë and Ryan have their catch up.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Ryan said softly and Zoë gave him a nod.

"Has Nathan seen you this morning?" Zoë asked softly and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, he said that I should be allowed home later." Ryan said softly and Zoë's smile grew.

"Fantastic!" She said genuinely happy.

"How did you find me?" Ryan asked quietly, looking up at Zoë.

"Well, it's a long story really." She said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"We realised you hadn't turned up for work the day before yesterday, obviously. I had tried to get hold of you for the entire day, so you're going to have about 70 missed calls and texts when you get your phone back, sorry. Anyway, the next day we were called out to a motel where a man had been drowned in the bath. When Horatio and I left, I tried ringing you again and that's when we heard a phone going off. I tried ringing again and I realised that it was your ringtone. We checked the room out and found that the soil that was on the carpet was loaded with limestone and your phone and blood was found in the room. We then were able to locate you to White Rock Quarries. It was luck mainly, but I would have tracked your phone as soon as I got back to the lab anyway." Zoë said softly. Ryan nodded and took the information in.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked softly and Ryan looked up at her and nodded.

"Could you please pass me some water?" Ryan questioned softly and Zoë kindly handed him a glass of water. Ryan handed it back to Zoë and she placed it on the side and gave Ryan a smile as she placed her hand on his arm, lightly.

"Mr Wolfe, do you know who they were?" Horatio questioned softly as he walked over to the bed. Ryan looked over to him and shook his head.

"No" he replied, but Zoë picked up on something suspicious. '_Is he lying to us?'_ Zoë questioned herself as she lowered her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking at him. Horatio looked to Zoë then back to Ryan.

"I'm sure." Ryan said softly as he glanced to Horatio then to Zoë. She gave him a displeased look, she knew he was lying to her, but couldn't figure out why he'd lie to her. Ryan knew that she'd picked up on his dishonesty. '_Please, just don't grill me now.'_ Ryan pleaded in his head. Horatio gave him a nod and then walked away and Ryan then looked up at Zoë. She saw that he was a little uncomfortable when Horatio was near, awaiting his answer, but still couldn't think why.

"Mr Wolfe, they've been booked for assault on a police officer and for kidnap of a police officer. Is there anything you can give me to send them down for more?" Horatio asked softly.

"Er, I don't think so, sorry H." Ryan said tiredly and Horatio nodded and looked back down to his phone. Ryan looked back up to Zoë and gave her a quick shake of his head as he saw her about to say something. She lowered her eyebrows and then closed her mouth again.

"How's your chest feeling?" She asked softly.

"It's only a little painful, it's not too bad though." Ryan said and Zoë nodded at him.

"I'm surprised you're not in more pain, you were barely recognisable." Zoë said softly as she looked at the cuts and grazes on his face.

"Nathan has me on some good painkillers." Ryan said with a small smile and Zoë nodded with a smile. Horatio turned around and walked over to them.

"I need to go to the lab, would you like to stay or are you going to come?" Horatio asked Zoë softly as he placed his hand on her back.

"I'll stay here. Is everything okay?" She asked softly.

"Everything is good." Horatio assured her.

"I'll pick you up a little later, call if you need anything." Horatio said softly. Zoë nodded and then looked round to Ryan.

"We'll be back in a moment." She said sweetly and Ryan gave her a nod.

"See you later Mr Wolfe." Horatio said softly.

"See you later H, and thank you." Ryan said and Horatio gave him a nod. Horatio walked out after Zoë and then closed Ryan's door.

"I'll see you later." Zoë said as she put her hands on his waist and pulled him in to place a loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you later. Will you be okay here?" Horatio asked as he touched her nose with his.

"I'll be fine." She said with a sweet smile and then placed another kiss on his lips.

"Ring if you need anything." Horatio said after they broke from each other's embrace. She gave him a smile and a nod and then watched him walk away and pull his phone out and put it to his ear. Once he was out of her sight, she walked back into Ryan's room. She walked over to his be and he knew she was going to grill him.

"Who are they and why did they do this?" She asked firmly, displeased that he had lied to her. Ryan looked up at her and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Leave it please, Zoë." Ryan asked as he put his head back down against the pillow.

"No, they beat the shit out of you, I cannot just leave it." Zoë replied as she placed her hands on her hips. Ryan sighed.

"Just talk to me, you can trust me." Zoë said softly and Ryan looked up at her and sighed again.

"Talk to me, or I'll have Horatio come back and tell him that you're lying to us. You're lucky I decided not to ask you earlier when he was here. But I decided against it then." Zoë said softly and Ryan knew he wasn't going to keep it from her.

"Just don't get mad, okay?" Ryan asked and Zoë hesitantly nodded. '_He's been beaten up, why would I get mad at him for that?'_ She thought to herself.

"You know that I used to have a gambling problem, don't you?" Ryan asked and Zoë lowered her eyebrows.

"Yes." She replied as she tilted her head. "Have they not left you alone?" She questioned, a little more firmly.

"Zoë, I relapsed, I've lost a lot and they want it now. That was just a warning." Ryan sighed as he shook his head. '_She's going to slap me or something. She's not going to be happy!'_ Ryan thought to himself. Zoë's eyes widened.

"What? Ryan! You should have told me! How long has this gone on for?" Zoë questioned, genuinely concerned.

"A few weeks now" Ryan said quietly, feeling ashamed as he looked down at the blanket covering him.

"Ryan, you idiot! You should have told me! How much do you owe them?" She asked as she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"£20,000, I don't know what to do, I don't have the money. I know that I'm an idiot." Ryan said softly as he continued to look down.

"When do they want it by?" Zoë questioned.

"You're not giving me any money, Zoë!" Ryan said firmly as he looked up at her. She pulled her phone out and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not giving it to me, I got myself in this mess, I will get myself out of it." Ryan said firmly.

"You don't have the money!" Zoë snapped as she fiddled around with her phone.

"I'm not taking your money!" Ryan said firmly again.

"Shut up, Ryan. If you won't take it, I'll go and give the money to them myself." Zoë said as she looked at him, clearly not impressed.

"Do not get involved Zoë. I don't want you to get into this mess." Ryan said, and she heard the hint of fear in his tone as she continued to fiddle with her phone.

"Zoë, I'm not taking the money." Ryan said as he shook his head.

"Yes you are." She growled, getting agitated that he was arguing with her. "You should have told me Ryan!" She said as she looked up at him.

"How could I tell you that I had relapsed?" Ryan snapped at her.

"Easy, just come out with it! I was worried sick about you when you didn't turn up to work! All sorts of things were running through my head!" She snapped at him. "What are your bank details?" Zoë questioned, a little softer.

"I'm not giving you any information, your money is your money. I'm sorry for worrying you, but telling you would have made no difference to this outcome." Ryan argued.

"Yes it would have, I would have made you get some help, I would have helped you. You would have never ended up at that quarry if you had told me." She argued as she looked down at her phone. "And exactly, my money is my money, and I feel like giving you £20,000. Don't make me get Horatio involved." She said firmly as she looked back to him.

"Don't get Horatio involved please." Ryan pleaded.

"Well give me your bank details then!" Zoë raised her voice a little, getting tired of arguing with him. "What the fuck am I supposed to do otherwise, watch this happen again? Next time you may not be so lucky. Now give me the details." She growled and Ryan saw her seriousness. He swallowed and gave her his details.

"Thank you, the money is in your bank now, you need to sort it as soon as possible. You also need to get help Ryan." She said as she looked down at him as she put her hands on her hips and watched him sulk when he crossed his arms.

"Ryan, you need help, you can't do this." She said and he looked up at her but remained silent.

"I'm getting you a private therapist." She said as she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Zoë, you're not getting me a therapist." He argued.

"Stop fucking arguing with me Ryan. I am going to get you an excellent therapist and you will go to the appointments, even if I have to drag you there." She growled at him and he saw the fire in her eyes. "I cannot stand back and watch this happen ever again, Ryan. I was terrified! I thought you were dead! If this happens again, you may not be so lucky, even if we find you before they manage to do real harm, I will fucking brain you." She said as she looked at him, seriously. He realised how much he'd hurt her and how scared she was.

"You can't pay for a therapist for me, I'll get one." He said softly as he looked up at her and placed his hand over hers as she gripped the side of the bed.

"No, I want you to have the best therapist and you don't have that sort of money." She said as she looked at him.

"You can't do that." He said as he shook his head.

"I can and I am. You are not going to argue with me." She said firmly. "I'll get Nathan to give me the number of the best therapist he knows. Don't worry, I won't say it's for you." She added.

"What about H? He's going to know that over £20,000 is missing from your account. You can't just do that, Zoë." Ryan said softly.

"Horatio won't know a thing, £20,000 is nothing Ryan." She said as she tilted her head and he raised his eyebrows.

"Did you not notice that the only thing he was bothered about when I brought that Lamborghini was my safety, not the money?" She asked and Ryan nodded his head when he remembered.

"You can't get me a therapist, I can't pay you back. I won't be able to give you that £20,000 for years." Ryan said as he exhaled.

"I didn't expect you to pay me back, Ryan. You don't have to give me anything." She said, looking slightly surprised.

"Zoë, it's £20,000, I have to pay you back, it is a lot of money. I can't just take that from you." He said looking up at her, shocked.

"What did I just tell you? £20,000 is nothing, you don't have to pay me back." She said as she put her phone away.

"I can't take it Zoë." Ryan said looking up at her.

"Yes you can, I don't need it. I'd give any amount of money to keep you from getting into that mess again." She said looking at him.

"But you can't ever do this again, Ryan. You need to talk to me if you feel like gambling again. Don't keep things like that from me." She said softly and Ryan nodded.

"I'm going to go and find Nathan." She said softly and Ryan nodded at her and then watched her walk away and sighed to himself, feeling exceptionally guilty. She returned to Ryan's room 25 minutes later and found him asleep so she stood by the window and looked out. Nathan came in with a coffee for her an hour later and they had a small conversation. Nathan left and an hour later, Ryan woke. Zoë walked over to him with a fresh smile.

"Hey sweetie, hope you had a good rest." She said softly and he blinked a few times and nodded.

"Where am I?" He asked as he glanced around.

"You're in hospital sweetie, don't worry." She said softly and Ryan nodded as he sat up and stretched his back.

"Here's the therapists card, I've already called her, she's expecting you to call sometime soon to arrange an appointment." Zoë said softly and Ryan took the card.

"Thank you, Zoë." Ryan said as he slipped the card into his jacket pocket which laid on the table.

"She's very good apparently, I'll know if you haven't called her." Zoë said softly and Ryan nodded.

"How much does she cost?" Ryan asked, fearing it was some ridiculous amount of money.

"Don't worry about the money, Ryan, just call her." Zoë said softly.

"Thank you Zoë, if there's anything I can ever do for you, just let me know." Ryan said softly.

"Don't mention it, you already do more for me than you know." She said softly as she placed her hand on his arm. He gave her a small shy smile.

"What did you tell Nathan to get the number?" Ryan asked softly.

"I just said that I wanted a good therapist's number as I've been feeling stressed." She said softly.

"Zoë! You didn't have to–"

"I wanted to." She said firmly. "What else was I going to say?" She asked softly with a small chuckle.

"He should be along soon anyway." She added. Just as she finished talking Nathan walked through the door.

"Just one last check over and then you can go if all is well." He said softly and Zoë gave him a nod.

"I'll be outside." Zoë said softly and they nodded. She walked out and rang Horatio while Nathan checked Ryan over.

When Nathan walked out, Zoë walked back in and gave him a smile.

"All okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yep, I'm allowed to leave." Ryan said with a smile.

"Excellent, Horatio is on his way over." Zoë said with a small smile.

"You won't tell Horatio about any of this, will you?" Ryan asked as he climbed out of bed slowly.

"No, I won't." She said softly and Ryan gave her a nod.

"Promise me please?" Ryan questioned and she pressed her lips together. "Zoë, please." Ryan begged and she nodded.

"I promise. Take it slowly." Zoë said as she helped him off the bed when he hissed in pain. Ryan nodded and then placed his hand on her arm and stood.

"Okay?" She asked and Ryan nodded.

"Good." She said as she looked around to the door when it opened. Nathan walked in with a wheelchair. Ryan slowly walked over to the wheelchair and got in as Zoë picked up his jacket. They reached the entrance just as they saw Horatio pull up in the hummer. Ryan got out once Nathan stopped and shook his hand. Zoë gave Nathan a quick hug and then placed her hand on Ryan's arm as they walked over to the hummer after thanking Nathan.

"I'll sit in the back, you sit up front." Ryan said softly as they approached the hummer as Horatio was just getting out.

"How are you feeling Mr Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"I'm good." He said as Zoë opened the back door for him. Ryan slowly climbed in and put his seatbelt on as Zoë closed the door and gave Horatio a quick 'hello' kiss as she turned around. They both then climbed in and drove off. They got outside Ryan's and Zoë helped him out.

"I want you to call me any time if you need anything, or if you're feeling unwell, okay?" Zoë asked softly.

"I will, Nathan did say that I could experience some nausea and confusion though." Ryan said softly and Zoë nodded as she walked up his path with him while Horatio waited in the hummer.

"Yeah, but if you feel unwell at all, just call me, okay?" Zoë asked and Ryan nodded.

"Take your painkillers and get lots of rest." She said as he opened his door.

"I will, thank you for everything, Zoë." He said sincerely.

"Not a problem." She said softly and he gave her a small smile. She very gently hugged him and then turned away after saying bye to him. He closed the door after she left. She climbed into the hummer and they pulled away. They went to work for the afternoon and made sure that a significant amount of evidence was found against the 3 that were caught with Ryan. Zoë and Horatio returned home after work and both went for a jog. Once they returned they both had a shower and then went downstairs. Zoë began to tidy while Horatio cooked. Once she had finished, she went into the kitchen and helped Horatio with the food. They sat down and ate, having a pleasant conversation until Zoë surprised Horatio.

"Could we try sex with you behind me again?" Zoë asked casually. Horatio almost choked on his mouthful from surprise.

"Sorry." Zoë said, realising that she'd asked at an awkward time. Once Horatio composed himself he replied.

"If you want to" he said with a small smile and she smiled at him.

"Don't you?" She asked.

"I honestly don't mind, I just want you to be completely comfortable." Horatio said as he picked at his food.

"I feel comfortable with you and the last time it was quite literally mind-blowing. I had never experienced such a sensation." She said looking up at him.

"Certainly" Horatio said with a smile.

"Does it feel different for you?" Zoë asked casually and Horatio couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he looked at her.

"What? It's a simple question, why are you laughing?" Zoë asked a little confused.

"It's not that beautiful. You're just so innocent. I'm sorry for laughing. It doesn't feel different, but it gives you a lot more pleasure, so I guess it gives me more pleasure too." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Innocent? I don't think so." She said with a small smile.

"Well, compared to others." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked up at him.

"Just how many other women have you had?" She giggled.

"Enough to give me more experience than you" he replied softly and Zoë nodded.

"Alright then, sex-god" she giggled again.

"It's different to have someone who hasn't had much experience." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked up at him and tilted her head.

"Well, you've not really had sex in many other positions other than the usual one and you've only had two other men." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded a little.

"Other women my age can't have had sex with more than 3 or 4 other men though, surely. Unless they were a slut, of course." Zoë said as she looked down at her food.

"Some women do and they aren't all sluts, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him, realising she'd struck a chord.

"Sorry, Horatio" she apologised, realising that he'd obviously been with someone who had slept with more than 3 or 4 other's.

"It's okay, that's partially what I mean about your innocence, you can't get your head around what it's like to–"

"Be normal?" Zoë asked, assuming that was how he was going to finish his sentence.

"I wasn't going to say that." Horatio said as he looked at her and put his knife and fork down.

"But you were thinking it?" She asked and Horatio looked at her.

"No" Horatio said softly.

"It's okay Horatio, I know I'm not normal, I don't mind if you say it." She said softly.

"Zoë, no-one is normal. Everyone has different experiences." Horatio said softly as he looked at her, warmly. Zoë took a deep breath and gave him a small smile.

"Anyway, are you done with your plate?" She asked softly and Horatio nodded as he looked down at it. Zoë then collected it and put the left overs in the bin and then tidied the kitchen while Horatio looked down at the counter and thought about what he'd just said and whether he'd upset Zoë or not. Zoë had just finished wiping up the sides when her phone rang, she saw Ryan calling. She answered it as she leant against the counter and glanced at Horatio as he looked at her.

"Ryan, is everything okay?" Zoë asked softly when she answered.

"Zoë?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes, it's Zoë sweetie." She said softly, hearing the confusion in his voice.

"Erm, I don't… I don't know where I am." He said quietly and Zoë's heart began to pound.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I sincerely apologise for using pounds during the last chapter, I completely forgot about the currency change! Thank you to those who pointed it out.)**

**Chapter 7 **

"Okay sweetie, try not to worry. Can you tell me what your surroundings look like?" Zoë asked softly, keeping herself calm as she quickly walked through the house to the back door. Horatio quickly got up and followed her and then watched her tap a few things on the security screen.

"Erm, there's grass." Ryan said sounding extremely confused.

"Okay well done, Ryan. Can you tell me if there's any buildings near you?" Zoë asked as she began to track Ryan's phone.

"No, there's a road." He said sounding vulnerable.

"Okay sweetie, I'll find you, just stay on the phone with me for a few moments." Zoë said softly.

"Do you know how you got there and why?" Zoë asked warmly as she watched the screen pin-point his location.

"I think I met someone, but I don't remember getting here or who I met." Ryan said, unable to remember.

"Okay Ryan, that's not a problem, I've found where you are. I need you to stay exactly where you are okay? I'm on my way to you now." Zoë said as she closed the screen and walked around Horatio.

"Okay, thank you Zoë." Ryan said softly and then hung up.

Horatio followed her through to the front door and the both of them put their shoes on.

"He's confused, do you mind if you drive please?" Zoë asked softly.

"Certainly." Horatio said, wanting to drive anyway. Zoë nodded and they then left after she picked up her handbag. They drove over to Ryan's location and pulled up. They saw Ryan standing in the middle of a park, looking extremely confused.

"Wait here a moment." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded as he put the handbrake on. Zoë hopped out and walked over to Ryan. He finally saw her and began to walk over to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what is going on." Ryan said quietly.

"Don't worry honey, it's okay." Zoë said softly and Ryan gave her a small unsure nod. "Well done for calling me." Zoë said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Do you hurt anywhere? Have you hurt yourself?" She asked softly.

"No" he replied and she quickly glanced around to see if she could find his car.

"Did you drive here?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, I don't think so." He replied as he looked down at her.

"Okay sweetie, we're going to walk over to Horatio's car and I'm going to quickly check you over, okay?" She asked softly and he nodded at her. She held onto his arm and walked him back to Horatio's car. She opened the back door and helped Ryan in, then walked around to the boot and pulled out her first aid kit. She stood in front of Ryan and placed the first aid kit in the foot well. Ryan sat on the seat sideways with his legs dangling out of the car. He didn't even seem to be aware that Horatio was in the front.

"Look straight at me Ryan." Zoë said and then shone the torch in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Follow my finger." She said as she moved her finger in front of his face.

"What's the date?" She asked him and he told her correctly.

"What's your name?" She asked and he again replied correctly.

"What's my name?" She asked and he replied correctly, again.

"Where are we?" Zoë asked softly and Ryan looked at her and concentrated. He then glanced around and then focused back on her.

"Bailes Road Park?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes, that's right." Zoë said softly and then very gently ran her hands over his head.

"Do you remember what you were doing here?" Zoë asked softly as she placed her hand on his knee.

"Erm no." Ryan said as he looked over towards Horatio, realising he was in the front. Zoë nodded and then took his pulse. She knew he was lying to her again, so she knew he was coming back around.

"I don't think there's anything wrong and its nothing to warrant a visit to the hospital, but we're going to take you home, okay?" Zoë asked and Ryan nodded at her.

"I'm sorry, thank you both." Ryan said softly and Zoë gave him a smile and a nod.

"Get in properly then." Zoë said as she picked up her first aid bag and walked around to the boot to put it back in.

"We'll be at yours in no time." Zoë said as she walked back around to the open door and closed it once she checked that Ryan had his seatbelt on. She then walked around the car and got into the front passenger seat. She gave Horatio a smile and then placed her hand on his leg as he pulled away.

"Have you eaten, Ryan?" Zoë asked as she looked back to him.

"I don't think so." He said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she studied his behaviour.

"A little odd if I'm honest." Ryan said quietly and she nodded at him.

"Like things are mixed up?" She asked and Ryan nodded at her.

"I think it's a good idea if you come back to ours for tonight." Zoë said softly and Horatio glanced around to her.

"Oh no, I'll be fine, thank you though." Ryan said softly.

"Ryan, I'm a little worried about leaving you on your own. I know what you're feeling like, things can be quite daunting when you're on your own and you've just had a head injury." She said softly and both Ryan and Horatio looked at her.

"Is that okay?" Zoë asked Horatio and he gave her a silent nod.

"Well it's either that or I stay at yours tonight, I don't want to leave you on your own." Zoë said softly, looking at the both of them.

"Horatio, you know what I'm feeling like, you didn't want to leave me on my own when I came back from the hospital. It's the same thing here." She said looking at him, she knew he didn't really like the idea of it. Horatio gave her a nod, understanding her.

"Please, Ryan. It'll make me feel so much better. Otherwise I'll be worrying all night." She said as she looked back to him.

"Thank you, really. But I couldn't intrude." Ryan said softly.

"You're not intruding. I'm asking you to stay with us, please." She asked him, sweetly and he gave her a nod. '_Staying with my boss, Horatio, this could turn out to be quite awkward, but otherwise Zoë will panic about me.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Thank you." Zoë said, happy and then turned back around to look out of the front.

"We'll drop by yours and pick up a few things." She said softly and Ryan gave her a small nod. They arrived at Ryan's.

"You don't have to get out, Zoë." Ryan said softly as he got out.

"I want to." She said as she closed the door and walked around to the other side.

"We'll be out in a moment." She said as Horatio put his window down and gave her a nod. Zoë walked in with Ryan and went upstairs with him.

"So, why were you there?" Zoë asked softly as Ryan picked up a few things.

"I was giving the money to the people I owe. I don't understand why I forgot why or where I was." Ryan said as he looked around to her.

"It's because of the head injury. You may find that could happen again, just remain calm in those situations." Zoë said softly and Ryan nodded. "Will they leave you alone?" Zoë asked softly and Ryan nodded at her.

"But they're pretty pissed that 3 of them have been arrested and charged." Ryan said quietly.

"That's their own fault, they shouldn't be doing shit like that." She grumbled.

"It was my fault, really." Ryan said quietly.

"You didn't deserve that though." Zoë replied sharply and Ryan nodded.

"Just don't ever do anything like that again, please." Zoë asked sweetly.

"I won't." Ryan said as she looked back around to her as he zipped up the bag.

"I want to believe you." Zoë said as she looked down.

"I'll prove it to you." Ryan said as he walked over to her and she nodded at him.

"I know how hard it can be to break though." Zoë said quietly.

"You've had a gambling problem?" Ryan questioned a little shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"No, oh gosh no. But I have a problem with obsessions and I know that they're hard to break. I do have an addiction to adrenaline though, however, I'm able to control that for most of the time." She said as she walked downstairs with him. He looked over at her a little shocked still.

"Most of the time?" Ryan questioned.

"Well, once that adrenaline is pumping, it's extremely hard to stop. When I get into fights, I love it, I love physical combat, it's things that have an element of danger, like sky diving or driving stupidly fast." She said as she opened the front door for him. He nodded, intrigued.

"Horatio hates that I love fighting. Do you remember when those creeps took Nathan?" She asked and Ryan nodded as he locked his door.

"Well, I could have easily shot or subdued the criminals, but I mentally couldn't because I'd already engaged in physical combat with them and it had got my adrenaline running, so I continued to fight even though it terrified Horatio when he had the bomb to think about." Zoë said and Ryan nodded at her.

They jumped into the car and Zoë gave Horatio a smile.

"Everything okay?" Horatio asked warmly and she gave him a nod and a smile. They pulled off and arrived at Horatio's and Zoë's and got out. Zoë let them in and then took Ryan up to a spare to put his bag in the room.

"There's an en-suite through that door, you're very welcome to use it, or the main bathroom is down the hall." She said with a sweet smile and Ryan gave her a nod and thanked her. They then went downstairs.

"Hungry?" She asked him.

"I'm okay." He replied.

"You're eating something." Zoë said softly and Ryan sighed quietly, feeling out of place.

"You can have anything you want, there's extra pasta from earlier, or pizza in the freezer, or something simple like toast?" She asked.

"Toast will do, thank you." Ryan said quietly and Zoë put some bread in the toaster.

"We have butter, peanutbutter, nutella, marmite…" She said as she looked round to him.

"Do you have jam?" Ryan questioned.

"I'm sorry, neither of us like it so we don't buy it. You can have cheese on toast if you want though?" Zoë asked softly.

"I'll just have butter, thank you." He said softly and Zoë nodded at him and got the butter out for him and then put the toast on his plate.

"You're alright to butter your own, aren't you? It's just that I like my toast swimming in it and I doubt you'd like it like that." She said with a sweet smile. Ryan gave her a nod and a smile. They both then heard Horatio on the phone.

"If you want to go through to the living room when you're done you can put the TV on. I've just got to put some washing on." She said with a sweet smile and Ryan nodded again. She then walked upstairs and came back down and saw Ryan in the living room and put the washing on. She then quickly went into the study as Horatio was on the phone.

"Coffee?" She asked and Horatio gave her a nod and a smile. She gave him a nod back and then went through to the living room.

"Do you want a drink, Ryan? Tea? Coffee?" She asked softly.

"A coffee would be great, thank you." He replied as he looked up at her and she gave him a nod and walked back out. She then walked back in with his coffee and then out to give Horatio his. She then walked back in with her tea and sat on the sofa with a relaxed sigh.

"Is Horatio okay with me being here?" Ryan asked softly.

"Of course he is." Zoë said sweetly as she picked up her tea and Ryan gave her an unsure nod.

"Don't worry about it, you probably won't even see him much this evening." Zoë said softly and Ryan nodded a little. They sat back, relaxed and casually chatted until Zoë got up to put the washing in the dryer.

"Feel free to go up whenever you want, we won't be too late." Zoë said softly and Ryan nodded as he glanced up at the clock on the wall: 11.35pm.

"There's food and drink down here, if you want anything just help yourself. There's plenty of crisps and chocolate in the cupboards." Zoë said softly and Ryan gave her another nod.

"Thank you for everything Zoë." Ryan said softly and Zoë nodded at her.

"Do you need any painkillers?" She questioned him and he looked at her, he wanted to say yes, but didn't want to take anything else from her as he felt bad.

"I'll get you some painkillers." She said with a sweet smile and got up and went into the kitchen and picked up some tablets for him and a glass of water when Horatio came out of the study and walked through to the kitchen. He walked up behind her while she filled the glass with water and wrapped his arms around her waist and stomach.

"Are you tired by any chance?" She asked softly and then felt him nod against her shoulder.

"Mr Wolfe's kidnappers will be spending at least 17 years in jail." Horatio said softly and he heard Zoë exhale a sigh of relief.

"Good, thank you for letting me know." She said as she stepped back with him.

"We'll go to bed in a moment." Zoë said as she turned around when Horatio released her and gave her a nod. She went up onto her tip toes and placed a loving kiss on his lips and then smiled when she backed off. She walked through to the living room and Horatio followed her closely.

"Mr Wolfe, they're getting at least 17 years in jail." Horatio said softly as he sat on the sofa beside Zoë after she handed him the water and tablets.

"Thank you H." Ryan said appreciatively, he then took the tablets and water and thanked Zoë.

"We're going to head off to bed very soon, you're very welcome to go up whenever you like." Zoë said softly and Ryan gave her a nod.

"I think I'll be going up very soon too." Ryan said quietly as Zoë leant against Horatio as he put his arm around her.

"I'm going to have a shower now actually." Zoë said after she stifled a yawn and Horatio released her as she stood, Horatio stood with her and she gave Ryan a smile. Ryan also got up and said that he was going to go to bed too. Zoë quickly turned the TV off and walked out with Horatio and Ryan following.

"Night Ryan" she said softly.

"Night, Zoë, H. Thank you again." Ryan said softly and Zoë gave him a smile and a nod. Horatio gave him a nod and then walked into the bedroom. Ryan walked down the hall and into the spare he had his things in while Zoë walked into the bedroom after Horatio and closed the door. She gave Horatio a small smile.

"You don't mind him staying, do you?" Zoë asked as she walked over to him and then put her arms around Horatio's neck as she looked up at him.

"As long as it makes you happy, I don't mind." Horatio said softly and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you." She said with a smile then gave him a loving kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But may I ask you something?" She said softly and he gave her the go ahead.

"How are you ever going to say no to our children? You can't say no to me, so I can't see you putting your foot down when it comes to our children." She said softly and he let out a small chuckle.

"Well, how? You're the most notorious in Miami for punishing criminals, yet you can't say no to me when you want to. If I'd had known that you were so uncomfortable with Ryan being here I wouldn't have suggested it, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I'm happy with it as long as you're comfortable and happy." He said softly.

"You're ignoring my question handsome." She said softly with a natural smile.

"I'll be able to say no to or children, they'll need guidance in that respect. But you don't need that guidance; you just deliberately do your own thing and know what you're doing. I just can't say no because I've almost lost you so many times and if I say no, it's like I'm stopping you from being the happiest you can be. You are the most important thing in my life and I made myself promise that I wouldn't stop you from doing anything you wanted to do. I promised you that I'd do everything to make you the happiest woman on Earth. If I ever lose you or come close to losing you again, I would feel guilty for stopping you doing something you wanted to do. That's why I can't say no." Horatio said softly.

"Aww you're so cute. But I think you have to learn how to judge what's best for the both of us, not just me. You're equally important and you shouldn't be agreeing to something that I want if you don't. I know that I can sometimes be too headstrong and when I've got my mind made up it's difficult to change it, but you'll have to stop me at some point Horatio. You're not going to make me unhappy by saying no to me, sure I may be a little annoyed to begin with, but I'll get over it… and, I am by far the happiest woman on this Earth, I've got you, who wouldn't be the happiest woman on Earth if she had you?" She said softly and he gave her a small smile and then placed a long hot kiss on her lips.

"I'll use the main as I'm not sure you'd be comfortable if Ryan walked out and saw you naked or in your night pants." She grinned as she picked up a towel. Horatio gave her a smile and let out a small chuckle.

"I'll see you in a moment handsome." She said softly as she walked over to the draw and pulled out clean underwear, shorts and a top. She then walked out and closed the door after her and showered in the main bathroom while Horatio showered in the en-suite. Zoë walked into the bedroom already changed and with the wet towel and threw it into the washing bin. Horatio walked out in his night pants and then walked over to his draw and pulled out a t-shirt.

"You'll get too hot if you wear that." Zoë said softly as she pulled the duvet back.

"Well, I'd rather be hot than Mr Wolfe seeing me without a shirt." Horatio said softly as he pulled it on.

"He's seen you without a shirt before." Zoë said with a small smile and Horatio looked at her a little shocked and confused.

"When you were electrocuted…" Zoë reminded him and he remembered.

"Well, that wasn't out of choice." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded then climbed into bed with Horatio. They each rolled onto their sides and looked at each other.

"What a day." She said as she exhaled. Horatio agreed as he pulled her in.

"I think if he's alright tonight, I'll be happy enough to let him go home tomorrow." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded at her. She then placed a warm, loving kiss on his lips and moved closer to him. She rolled him onto his back and then rolled to lay on top of him as she initiated a fiery kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her top up slightly to feel her skin beneath his hands.

"This can't go too far." Horatio said as he broke from the kiss.

"I know, I wouldn't want to have sex with Ryan just down the hall." She giggled a little and then kissed him again.

"You know I can't control my noise levels when you do what you do to me." She giggled and Horatio began to chuckle.

"When I do what I do to you?" Horatio questioned with a smile as he ran his fingers up her back.

"Yeah, you make me scream." She giggled and then she kissed at the corner of his mouth. Horatio let out a small content moan and kissed her back.

"Please take the t-shirt off? He's not going to see you. The door is closed." Zoë asked softly. Horatio sighed and then nodded. She sat up on his hips to let him sit up.

"Imagine when our kids are just down the hall, you'll have to gag me or something…" She grinned at him. Horatio let out a forceful laugh and looked at her a little shocked. She grinned at him.

"I am joking, okay?" She said, wanting to clear that up. She then pulled his shirt up and off and ran her hands over his chest and lightly pushed him back down. She laid back down with him and kissed him again. She moved her hips a little as she felt his skin under her hands.

"Zoë, you're losing your control." Horatio said softly and quietly when she began to run her hands over his chest.

"Well, how am I supposed to keep my control when I've got you beneath me and with a hard-on?" She grinned at him.

"Perhaps it's best if you move then?" Horatio suggested quietly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, that would be a quick solution, but you feel so good beneath me." She grinned and he looked up at her with raised eyebrows and a small boyish smile.

"We're not going to have sex, don't worry. I do have some self-control, despite what you may think." She grinned and then looked up at his hair as she flicked it from his forehead and then looked back down into his eyes. He chuckled and placed his hands on her ass.

"You do have the best bum in Miami." Horatio moaned quietly as he closed his eyes and Zoë couldn't help but laugh. She quickly quietened herself down when she realised she was being a little too loud. She looked down at his peaceful face and placed her lips on his. He then kissed her back and rolled her over.

"If you continue to lay there, I won't be able to stop myself." He said quietly and placed another kiss on her lips. He rolled onto his side and looked over at her as she was now laying on her side.

"Okay, okay." She grinned as she ran a hand over his chest.

"I didn't upset you earlier, did I?" Horatio asked softly, it had been playing on his mind.

"What? When?" She asked a little confused.

"During dinner" Horatio said softly.

"No of course not" Zoë said with a smile as she put her arm around him. Horatio nodded and looked over at her. He pulled her top up and began to run his hand over her back and felt her relax.

"Goodnight handsome." She said softly.

"Goodnight beautiful." Horatio said softly back and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They both settled down and fell asleep.

Zoë was woken at 5am by footsteps outside the bedroom door, heading downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and then got up without waking Horatio.

She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door after her. She walked downstairs and saw Ryan standing in the hall looking around.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Zoë asked and he quickly turned around, startled.

"Zoë?" Ryan questioned and she nodded at him and then walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Where am I?" Ryan asked as he looked around.

"You're at mine. You're staying here for the night in case this happens." Zoë said softly as she rubbed his arm.

"I'm staying with you?" Ryan asked and Zoë nodded.

"Come and sit down for a moment sweetie." She said as she pulled him into the kitchen and sat him at the island counter.

"You're looking a little pale." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"And you're rather hot." She said as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. She quickly walked around him and pulled the first aid kit from the cupboard and walked back around to him.

"I'm just going to put this into your ear." She said and Ryan nodded at her.

"37.9, that's a little warmer than you should be." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Zoë asked softly.

"A little tired." Ryan replied and then they heard Horatio coming downstairs. She pulled her pen torch from the first aid kit and then opened his eyes wider and checked them.

"Is everything okay?" Horatio asked as Zoë stood up straight.

"Yeah" she said softly and then picked up Ryan's arm and took his pulse.

"I think you just need some rest sweetie." She said softly and Ryan gave her a nod and then looked over at Horatio confused.

"H?" Ryan questioned, confused.

"How are you feeling Mr Wolfe?" Horatio asked softly as he leant against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Erm, tired." Ryan said a little confused still.

"What are you doing at Zoë's?" Ryan questioned Horatio.

"We're engaged remember sweetie, we live together." Zoë said softly and Ryan looked back round to her.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry." Ryan said as he shook his head.

"It's not a problem, let's just get you to bed." Zoë said softly and he nodded at her as he got up off the stool. Ryan walked up first with Zoë following. Horatio turned the lights off and then went up.

"I'll be in in a moment Horatio." She said softly and he nodded at her as she glanced back at him.

"Come on." Zoë said to Ryan as she walked down the hall with him. She opened the door and walked in and flicked the lamp on.

"Into bed." She said softly as she pulled the duvet back for him and he sat on the bed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Zoë." Ryan said as he looked up at her.

"Don't worry honey, just try and get some sleep." She said with a sweet smile. She glanced down at the duvet and saw what looks like a small patch of blood.

"Ryan, lift your shirt up for me please." She said as she looked back to him. He looked up at her confused.

"Just lift it for me sweetie." She asked softly and he pulled his t-shirt up.

"Okay, stay there for me." She said as she walked out and downstairs. Horatio then walked down when he heard her go down.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Horatio asked as he placed his hand on her back.

"Yeah, I've just found one of Ryan's wounds bleeding. Don't worry, I'll sort it out." She said as she pulled a few bandages, gloves and anti-septic wipes into her hands. Horatio gave her a nod and then walked up with her.

"I will be in in a moment." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Take your t-shirt off for me please Ryan." She said as she put the things on the side. She pulled the gloves on and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lay down for me please." She said and he did as she asked.

"You should have said that you were bleeding." She said softly as she looked at the blood soaked bandage.

"I didn't know myself." He said as he looked up at her.

"This will probably hurt a bit." She said and Ryan nodded. She took the bandage off and threw it in the bin and then inspected the wound.

"You'll need to go and see your doctor tomorrow, I think it's infected." She said as she felt around the wound.

"It's probably why your temperature is slightly elevated." She said as she pulled the antiseptic wipes from the side.

"Now this is going to sting." She said and Ryan nodded. She began to clean the wound carefully, being gentle.

"Yeah, you definitely need to go to your doctor, that's in the early stages of infection." She said softly.

"It was okay earlier." He replied.

"Well, it's not now." She said softly and Ryan then sighed.

"Don't make me make you an appointment." She warned firmly.

"I'll make one, don't worry." He said softly and she nodded. She began to clean it again and then threw the wipes away and quickly put another bandage over it.

"I'll check it again in the morning, try and get some sleep sweetie." She said softly and he nodded at her.

"Leave your shirt off as you'll get too hot." She said as she stood up and threw the rubbish and gloves in the bin.

"Thank you Zoë." Ryan said softly and Zoë gave him a nod and a smile then walked out and closed the door. She walked down the hall and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry handsome" she said as she walked over to the bed after closing the door. She climbed in and shuffled over to him and snuggled up to him.

"Is he okay?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Yeah, one of his wounds is infected. I've cleaned and bandaged it, but he'll need to go to his doctor." She said and Horatio nodded.

"What would any of us do without you?" Horatio said quietly and Zoë giggled a little.

"You're all as bad as each other." She said with a smile as she lifted her leg and put it between his. He let out a small chuckle and then pulled her in closer.

"He was confused again. If this carries on, I'm taking him back to see Nathan." She said quietly and Horatio nodded.

"It's probably for the best." Horatio agreed and then flicked the lamp off.

"Night handsome" she said softly.

"Goodnight beautiful." Horatio said. They both fell asleep quickly again. They woke the next morning and Zoë rolled over and snuggled up to Horatio. Horatio turned his head and watched her relax after she closed her eyes. He watched her drift back off to sleep as he caressed her side. 5 minutes later a small smile appeared across her face.

"Are you watching me again?" She asked as a smile appeared across his face and she opened her eyes and looked into his light blue eyes.

"You were, weren't you." She grinned.

"I may have." Horatio said with a smile himself.

"You're so cute." Zoë grinned at him.

"I should be saying that to you." Horatio grinned back at her and she chuckled a little.

"We should probably get up." Zoë said quietly.

"We probably should." Horatio smiled at her and she giggled a little as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I don't think we will though." Zoë said with a smile before she kissed him. Horatio kissed her back with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile as he pulled her top up and began to stroke her back.

"Good morning handsome." She said with a smile and then she kissed him again.

"I love waking up next to you." She said as her nose touched his.

"I love waking up next to you as well." He said back.

"And you love to watch me sleep…" She said with a grin.

"And that too" Horatio said with a smile.

"Oh gosh, Ryan's here isn't he? I should go and check on him." Zoë said softly.

"Let him sleep a little longer." Horatio said softly. "It's only 7.25am and its Saturday." Horatio added and she then nodded at him.

"You just want me to stay here, don't you?" She asked and he nodded at her. She giggled a little and then pulled his t-shirt up and ran her fingers over his stomach.

"I need a coffee." She said as she looked up and he nodded. She rolled over Horatio and got up, he then got up and pulled some joggers on and followed Zoë out of the bedroom. They walked downstairs and put the kettle on. Horatio wrapped his arms around Zoë's stomach and waist as he stood behind her and put his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her neck as she put the coffee in all 3 mugs and then sugar in her cup and then in Ryan's.

"I don't understand how you can drink your coffee without sugar." Zoë said as she tilted her head to the side so he had better access to her neck.

"Because you're already sweet enough, I don't need any more sweet in my life." Horatio said quietly and Zoë burst out laughing.

"Could you be anymore cheesy?" She asked with a smile and Horatio began to chuckle with her as he stopped kissing her neck.

"You give me the leverage." He said quietly as she poured the milk in then the hot water.

"That doesn't mean you can use that leverage." She grinned as she began to stir the coffee.

"Hmm" Horatio moaned as he pulled her top up and began to run his hands over her stomach.

"I'll take this up to Ryan." She said softly and they both then looked back when they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Ryan gave them both a shy smile and Horatio quickly pulled Zoë's top down and backed off from her.

"Morning, how did you sleep sweetie?" Zoë asked softly as she picked up his coffee and handed it to him.

"Morning, quite well, thank you." Ryan replied as he held the coffee and then thanked her for the coffee.

"Good, I'll take another look at that wound after you've finished that. Do you want anything to eat?" She asked softly.

"No thank you, I only really drink coffee in the mornings." Ryan replied with a nod.

"Okay sweetie. Through to the living room?" She asked and Ryan quickly looked her up and down and then turned around, hoping Horatio didn't catch him. '_Those shorts are so short, does he know how lucky he is?'_ Ryan thought to himself. Horatio picked up his coffee and then Zoë's. They walked through to the living room and sat down next to each other as Ryan sat a little further away. Zoë pulled her legs up and leant on Horatio as she flicked the TV on.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Zoë asked as she looked over to Ryan.

"Better than I did yesterday, things seem a lot more clearer." He replied and Zoë nodded at him.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." She said with a smile. She sipped the coffee and then quickly put it back down when it was too hot. She then sat forwards and fiddled with her bra strap as it had twisted. Horatio reached up and sorted it out for her and she thanked him.

"Do you want some painkillers Ryan?" Zoë asked as she looked over to him.

"I'm good thank you." He replied with a sweet smile and she nodded at him.

"I'd ring the doctors before 8, you should get an appointment for today if you do." She said and Ryan nodded at her and then got up as he put his coffee down. He walked out into the kitchen and rang the doctors.

"Relax, Horatio. You're really tense." Zoë said quietly when she looked back round to him.

"Sorry beautiful" Horatio said softly. She leant back against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you tense?" She asked softly as she rubbed his thigh.

"I'm just not used to having colleagues staying with me." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked round to him.

"We're colleagues and you live with me." She grinned.

"That's different though." Horatio said softly.

"I know, but he looks a lot better now. Just relax handsome. He's not going to bite." Zoë grinned at him. Horatio gave her a smile and then looked down at her hand.

"You need to watch where you put your hands in front of Ryan." He said quietly and Zoë looked down and realised that her hand had made its way up to his crotch. She started to giggle and then removed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realise I had done that." She grinned.

"That's what I mean…" Horatio said with a small smile. She gave him a shy smile and then looked up at Ryan as he walked back in.

"I have an appointment for 10am" he said as he walked in and sat back on the sofa.

"Excellent, if you're feeling okay, we'll take you home in a moment." She said softly and Ryan gave her a nod. She could also see that Ryan was tense, but couldn't understand why the both of them were tense around each other. She leant forwards and picked up her coffee again and looked up at the TV as the news woman spoke about an explosion.

"I'm going for a shower." Horatio said after he finished his coffee and Zoë nodded at him. He took Zoë's mug and then picked up Ryan's once they had finished and took them out into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

"That's awful." Zoë said as she looked up at the TV. She then looked up at the clock and got up.

"I'll be right back down, I'm having a shower." She said and Ryan nodded. He sat back on the sofa and relaxed once Zoë went upstairs. She and Horatio walked back down, having dressed and walked into the living room.

"You need to talk to the doctor about not being aware of your surroundings too." Zoë said as she walked in with gloves, bandages and anti-septic wipes in her hands. Ryan nodded at her and then sat forwards when she sat next to him.

"Pull your t-shirt up please." She asked sweetly and Horatio walked out and into the kitchen. Ryan pulled his shirt up once Horatio had left and then sat back as she lightly pushed him back and then took the bandage off. She cleaned it and then put a new bandage on and got up. He pulled his t-shirt down and then got up and followed her out into the kitchen. She threw the old bandages away with her gloves and then smiled at Horatio.

"Are you ready?" Zoë asked as she turned to Ryan and he nodded with a shy smile.

"Okay, are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Zoë." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you think you can drive to the doctors, or do you want us to take you?" She asked.

"I can drive, it's fine, honestly. Thank you though." Ryan said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"Come on then." She said as she walked out after Horatio. Ryan followed and then picked up his bag from the floor and walked out after them. They dropped Ryan off at home and then returned to theirs.

"I'm glad he did stay." Zoë said as she opened the front door. Horatio looked at her with a small, sweet smile.

"If he didn't, he could have ended up anywhere last night, he didn't know where he was again, and he wouldn't have realised that the wound on his side was infected." Zoë said and then Horatio gave her a nod.

"I'm just going to put on some washing." She said as she walked upstairs.

"I put some on yesterday beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"I know, but I need to wash the duvet cover that Ryan had as the wound was bleeding a little." She said and Horatio gave her a nod. She then came down with the duvet cover and sheet in her hands and walked through to the utility room. She sprayed the blood stained area with some stain remover and threw it into the washing machine and put it on hot.

"You must have known how much I was worrying yesterday though. I remember you trying to get me to stay with you when I was unwell." She said as she walked back through to the kitchen.

"I remember it well, but if I remember correctly you said no." Horatio said with a small smile as he looked at her warmly.

"Yes, well that is how much I would have worried about him if he hadn't have stayed." Zoë said and Horatio nodded.

"I wish I had made you come back to mine." Horatio said softly.

"Well, you practically ended up staying here." She grinned at him.

"That's true." Horatio said softly as he looked down.

"Horatio…" She asked softly.

"Yes beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Have I changed?" She asked curiously.

"Changed?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, since before I was poisoned?" She asked as she leant against the counter.

"Not very much, no." Horatio said softly.

"Not very much? So I have changed a little?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Well, there's a few little changes, like the way you hold cutlery, you know the little things." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"What else?" She asked.

"Well, people have to be careful what they say to you." Horatio said quietly and she looked at him confused.

"Your mood can change quite rapidly, but it's better than it used to be." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked down and nodded.

"I know I can be quite a handful at times, but I didn't think that people had to watch what they say." She said as she looked at him, warmly.

"It's not a problem, I think people were careful what they said before anyway, otherwise you'd put them in their place." Horatio said with a small smile and then watched a smile appear across her face.

"So I haven't changed too much?" Zoë asked softly.

"No, I only know because I live with you, I see the very small things that other's won't see." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Why are you asking this now?" Horatio asked softly.

"Well, Ryan just seemed more reserved, but I wasn't sure if that's because of the knocks to the head or because he also felt a little uncomfortable staying here." She said looking at him.

"I think it was because he felt a little uncomfortable." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"What is it with you men? You're like dogs, always marking your territory." She smiled at him with raised eyebrows.

"I think I did very well, actually." Horatio said with a small smile as he walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"You did actually, thank you." She said softly.

"Even when he was checking you out." Horatio said quietly and she immediately backed off and looked at him, tilting her head and looking confused.

"He was checking you out in your shorts and top this morning, don't say you didn't see that." Horatio said as he tilted his head.

"I didn't, so what anyway? I'm yours, there's no harm in looking." Zoë said softly.

"It's not a huge deal beautiful, I know that. I thought I'd mention it though." Horatio said softly.

"He's a man, he's going to check out any woman who wear's shorts or anything tight in front of him, you were the same." She grinned at him.

"I was the same?" Horatio asked a little confused.

"Yeah, well don't you remember that time when I was shot and I was out for a run and you were too. You literally couldn't take your eyes off me." She chuckled. Horatio raised his eyebrows.

"See, I knew you were checking me out, even if you thought you were being subtle." She grinned at him and he let out a chuckle himself.

"You still do it too." She grinned and him and he nodded, knowing he did.

"Anyway, well done for not flipping when he did look at me in shorts." She said with a smile.

"Do I get some sort of prize for it?" Horatio asked and she laughed again.

"I think I can think of something." She grinned. Horatio smiled at her and then pulled her in to hug her again.

"Let's go for a walk along the beach." She said as she looked up at him. He nodded and kissed her, then released her.

While they were out for a walk Zoë's phone rang and she answered it once she saw Ryan's phone. She continued to hold Horatio's hand while they walked.

"Is everything okay pretty boy?" She asked softly.

"Hi Zoë, yes. Just ringing you to say that I've got antibiotics and antibiotic cream. Thank you for letting me stay last night. The doctor said that the confusion should pass soon." He said softly.

"Excellent, thank you for letting me know. Are you feeling well enough to stay at yours tonight? I don't mind if you want to stay at ours again." She said softly.

"I'm okay, thank you. I do feel better so I don't think it's necessary." Ryan said softly.

"Okay sweetie, well give me a call if you need anything." She said softly.

"I will, thank you. Say thank you to H for me please?" Ryan questioned.

"Of course I will, see you soon." She said softly.

"Bye." He said and they hung up.

"Ryan says thank you." She said as she looked up at Horatio and then put her phone back in her pocket.

"I still don't understand why any of this was done, it can't have been just a coincidence. Frank hasn't got anything from the 3 men." Horatio said as they walked along the beach.

"Yeah, well at least they won't be getting out for a very long time and that Ryan is safe." Zoë said softly and Horatio looked round to her and lowered his eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't you want to know why they done what they did?" Horatio asked, thinking it was odd for her not to be so determined to find out. '_They haven't given anything away, I guess they are quite smart in that respect then; if they had said they did it and were involved with gambling, they would have gone down for longer and would have got a more serious offence charge.'_

"Of course I do, but I'm just glad that Ryan's safe and that those men are behind bars." She said and Horatio nodded at her and then looked back up the beach. Zoë then stopped him a few minutes later and stepped in front of him and placed a loving kiss on his lips. He embraced her and kissed her back. They broke from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"You're amazing." Horatio said softly.

"No, you are." She grinned and then kissed him again.

The End

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Next story is called Gone For Good? Will hopefully have the first chapter up later today. I think I'm taking a risk with this next story and it's definitely not going to be everyone's favorite, but what's life without taking risks? **


End file.
